Healer
by Sesshou's Mate
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been sricken with an unknown illness, which causes him immense pain. Not knowing what to do, Jaken suddenly remembers something that he had seen on the battlefield.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I could only wish to own something as cool as Inuyasha. Okay, well I'd rather own Sesshoumaru and Rin, but what can ya do, right? Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner, not me.-(

Prologue

'What the hell was happening?!'

He had been in his study, reviewing some urgent documents when his vision suddenly began to blur. The man rose to his feet and went for the door. His hand was on the knob when a severe dizzy spell caused his legs to give way, bringing him to his knees.

With the room spinning, he, unable to stand without assistance, relies on his sense of smell to guide him through the long hallway and to his quarters. He had just reached the door when he recognized the scent of his retainer scurrying toward the room. The closer the creature got, the stronger the scent of worry poured out of it.

"M'Lord! M'Lord! What's the matter?" he cried.

"Not, Sure," he muttered, struggling to open the door. The problem was, there were three knobs to choose from, or so his vision suggested. "Jaken," he began.

"Hai, M'Lord. I have it." The toad-like creature opened the door, allowing the demon access.

He stepped in only to be driven to the ground by a severe wave of pain.

"M'Lord, I shall retrieve the healer." Not waiting for a reply, Jaken hurried down the hall toward the healer's room. 

He found, upon his return, that his master had nearly reached his bed. He was on the floor, back against the bed, blinking his golden eyes repeatedly, hopefully trying to clear up his vision rather than see everything in triplicate.

"Master Sesshoumaru," the healer began, "tell me what ails you."

The Great Demon opened his mouth to answer, to only be silenced by another wave of pain. Deciding to check him over, he helped the injured Taiyoukai into his bed and undressed him.

"Sir Jaken, please leave us."

Not knowing what else to do, he exited the room, only to run into a very worried 7-year-old human child.

"Jaken, what's wrong? Is Lord Sesshoumaru not well?" she asked.

"No Rin, he is not."

"Can Rin- I mean, can I see him?"

"Not now."

"But I-"

"I said no, you foolish human!" The young girl looked hurt, but said nothing as she sat by her master's door.

A few hours later, the healer opened the door, only to be met by an anxious toad and a sleeping child, oozing worry in her slumber.

"Well?"

"It took a whole lot more medicinal herbs than I ever thought possible, but he is finally asleep." He paused. "I can't find anything physically wrong with him. It is almost as if it is a spell of some sort, but I can't for the life of me figure it out."

"So now what do we do?"

"For now, we will keep him asleep. I will just keep giving him the herbs until I can find out what is wrong." With that, he left.

Jaken began pacing back and forth in front of the room until he stopped suddenly, remembering something he had seen on the battlefields and, against his better judgment, woke Rin and told her that he had somewhere to go and that she should stay.

"Does it have to do with Lord Sesshoumaru?" came her sleep-filled voice.

"It does."

"I wanna come, too."

"If you don't allow me to come with you, I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru that you leave me alone when he tells you to watch me."

"But you are the one who runs from me!"

"He doesn't know that." She cheered when he finally gave in and agreed to let her accompany him.

The two went to the stables to retrieve Ah-Un. They hopped on his back and took off toward the East.

"Where are we going, Jaken?"

"To see someone who may be able to cure Lord Sesshoumaru."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Mom! Do you know where my pajama shorts are?!" the 17-year-old yelled.

"In your closet where they always are, Dear!"

After finding and packing them, she ran down the stairs and into the living room where her family sat waiting.

"How long are you gonna be gone, Kagome?" her little brother asked.

"I don't know, since school's out for the summer."

"Just be careful, and let me know if you need any of my demon wards," her grandfather stated.

"Gramps, you should know that your talismans don't work. I mean, how many of those have you plastered Inuyasha with, anyway?"

"Just take care of yourself," her mother said as the family ignored the patriarch's flowing tears.

"I always do, Mom. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango make sure of that."

"I'm sure they do." She remembered something and ran into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a small grocery bag.

"What's this?"

"Some sweets for the little fox that you said you adopted, and Ramen for Inuyasha, and a pair of prayer beads for your holy friend, and a necklace for your girl friend."

"Mom, I just wish that they could meet you. They'd love you to death." Kagome hugged her family before leaving the house and heading for the Bone-Eater's Well and jumping in.

A few moments later, she climbed out on the other side, which was, oddly enough, 16th- century Japan. Just then, she realized that she had returned a day or two earlier than she had planned, meaning that her friends, who usually met the girl upon her returns, would in fact be at the village this day. Sighing at having to carry the yellow monstrosity that she knew as her backpack, she trudged toward the village alone.

She had been slowly walking for about five minutes when a little girl popped out of the woods and ran up to her, surprising her enough for her to lose her equilibrium and have the bag pull her to roughly the ground.

"Jaken, is this who we're looking for?" the child called.

Kagome, at hearing the name, looked up and indeed saw the little toad-like creature that followed Sesshoumaru around. Continuing to look around, she saw no sign of the Demon Lord, which struck her as odd. Another odd thought was, why was there a human child tagging along with Jaken?

"What's your name?"

"I am Rin. That is Jaken." To Jaken, she again asked her earlier question.

"Yes, but we have no time to chat. My life is going to be cut short for this, but you are coming with us, Human."

"Why?" she asked.

"Not now."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know where I'm going and why I'm going there." She stood firm.

"West."

"Where west?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's castle," he answered.

"Why?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not well," the girl, Rin, replied quietly, eyes tearing.

"What's wrong with him? I thought that he couldn't get sick."

"Our healer believes it to be a spell or enchantment."

"If you have a healer, then why do you need me?"

"You are a miko, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. You are coming with us."

"And exactly how are you going to make me?"

"I'm not," he replied.

"That's what I thought."

Jaken motioned behind her. "They are."

Turning around slowly, Kagome saw three very large and mean looking neko demons, all about twice her size. A slight yank on her skirt turned her attention to Rin.

"What's your name, Lady?"

"Kagome."

"Oh. Kagome? Are you going to make Lord Sesshoumaru better?"

Unable to refuse the child's tear-filled request, and the deadly ultimatum, she sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"I'll try, okay?"

"Oh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A day and a half, since we brought transportation," Jaken explained.

"Transportation?"

"Ah-Un," the child stated, earning a confused look form the miko. Rin took her hand and pulled her toward the trees. Ah-Un!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Kagome was suddenly confronted by a sleeping two-headed dragon. The creature snorted as it woke, eliciting a curt scream from the girl as she jumped back, falling to the ground.

"This is Ah, and this is Um," she said, pointing to each head respectively.

She got up and slowly walked up to it as it sat up in order to let them on its back. She looked to see that one of the demons had taken her bag and left for the castle. Once they were in the air on the way to the castle, one thought began echoing through her mind.

'What the hell am I going to tell Inuyasha?'

"**AHHH, CHOOOOO!!**"

"Bless," the girl mumbled as she slowly awoke.

"I guess someone's thinking about you, huh, Inuyasha?" the raven-haired monk stated.

"Feh, whatever," the hanyou said as he jumped down from his perch in a nearby tree.

Miroku, when did Kagome say that she would be back?" the girl asked.

"I believe she said two days from now."

"Jeez, Sango. Are we not good enough company for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jerk. I just miss her. It's nice having another female around here, you know."

"Oh, I know," Miroku mused, before he was on the ground, swirly eyed and twitching.

"Letch," she growled as she placed her weapon back on the ground.

"Lemme guess. His hand went too far south?" Inuyasha asked.

"You got it." She then began laughing slightly. "Do you think that the Wind Scar would work on a monk?"

"Ya know, I've wondered that myself."

She stared in awe as the group entered the beautiful castle. Walking through the halls was like nothing that she had ever experienced, and Kagome was soaking it up like a sponge.

"Snap to, Human!" Jaken shouted, snapping her to reality.

"She cracked him in the head. Hey, you little Bugger! I have a name. Either use it, or don't talk to me!"

"Shhh," came Rin's small voice. She turned to see the child holding her index finger to her lips. "Lord Sesshoumaru is sleeping. He's really grumpy if we wake him up," she whispered. "He doesn't sleep very much."

Our Lord only sleeps when he wants to. He has God-like endurance," came a quiet voice from within the room.

The door opened and out stepped an Inuyoukai. He was about Inuyasha's height and very wiry in build. His gray-silver hair reached his shoulders and his dull yellow eyes and weathered skin showed that he was many years older than the youkai brothers.

"Ah, Healer! There you are!" Jaken yelled.

Rin shushed him rather loudly while Kagome kicked him down the hallway, causing a hushed chuckle form the elder demon.

And you are, my dear?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higarashi, Sir. And you?"

"I am Rojin, but please, call me Uncle." He paused, feeling her power. "Ah, a miko, I see. And quite powerful." She blushed. Modest as well."

"Anyway," she began, "I was asked, in a matter of speaking, to help. What exactly is wrong?"

"Follow me."

He opened the door and the two entered, leaving the toad and the girl outside. Once they reached the bed, Kagome gasped as her knees threatened to give way.

Lying before her, words could hardly do justice. The Taiyoukai lay sleeping, covered from the waist, down. His silver mane was spread in disarray over the pillow and his finely chiseled chest, as well as his elegant face.

"Miss Kagome?" The voice somewhat pulled her from her trance-like state.

"Y-yes? Oh, right. What's wrong?"

"I can find nothing wrong with him physically. I believe that he was somehow enchanted."

"I see. And what was he complaining about, so to speak?"

"Severely blurred and double vision, an inability to stand and intense pain in his stomach and sides. He's been asleep for about five days on my direct order. The only problem is that I've given him so much of the herbs that make him sleep, at least four times the normal amount, for an extended period of time. He may be a Great Demon Lord, but too much could kill even him."

She thought over what he had said before responding. "If he begins to wake up, let him do so. I have something that will ease the pain, but he'll be drowsy. I just hope he's not awake enough to kill me," she added on a side note.

"And why would he do that, Child?"

"On of my traveling companions is his half-brother."

His eyes grew slightly larger and brighter. "How is Lord Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since he was a pup. Such a good-natured child."

Rojin watched as her hands flew to her mouth and she began squeaking.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"InusqeakYasha?! Polite?!squeaksqueakGood-natured?!" Her body was practically convulsing, she was laughing so hard. "He's the most ill-tempered, foul-mouthed demon or human I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." The miko laughed a bit more before finally calming down. "Nothing can top that."

"One thing could."

"Try me."

"Not a day would go by where Sesshoumaru wouldn't smile. He had a way of cheering everyone up," he recollected. "He was so energetic and full of life."

"Hey Rojin?"

"Uncle."

"Sorry. Uncle, what happened to him to cause such a radical change?"

"I will not go into detail, but everything changed with the death of Lady Narai, his mother. He never truly smiled again."

"How long have you known the two?"

"I have been with them since their births. Lady Narai was my younger sister."

"I see. So you really are his uncle.

"I am. Her death devastated him, he being so young and attached to her. I, however, was able to eventually move on, and even grew to respect Lady Reina, Inuyasha's mother. It took great courage on her part to treat Sesshoumaru as her own, knowing the contempt her held for her."

"Um, depending on how long I'm here for, can you tell me about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? I'd really like to know more about them," she wondered shyly.

"I would be glad to."

dream

"Mama!" the child yelled, running over to the beautiful woman.

She was indeed beautiful. Her silver braids twisted around each other and were draped over her shoulder. Her golden eyes simply screamed 'look into us and lose yourself'. Not only was she outwardly beautiful, but inwardly, as well. She exuded an aura of kindness that drew to her both humans and demons alike.

"And how are you, my child?" she sang, her voice sweeter than a melody and far more pleasing to the ears.

"Papa's a bore," he pouted. "He wouldn't let me play today at all!"

"Is that so?"

"It is!"

**_Standing to the side stood Sesshoumaru, too stunned to move._**

**_"M-Mama," He whispered._**

"Well, Sweetie, I think that we should let Papa have a piece of our minds, don't you?" The pup nodded his head vigorously, clutching her hand.

**_"I remember this day. My mother had important business in the East and returned a week early for my birthday."_**

The mother and child were greeted at the gate by the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, InuTaisho.

The Taiyoukai stood at a bit over 7 feet and has the same hair and eyes as his mate. He tended to look serious at all times, yet was never able to accomplish the task when it came to his energetic only son and his exquisite mother.

"The pair stopped in front of him and Narai placed her hands on her slender waist, glaring at him.

'Uh oh. I guess he told his mother about my not letting him outside today,' he thought as he waited to see why the woman was upset with him this time.

"Now, what is this I hear about you not letting your own pup play on his birthday?!"

InuTaisho looked at his son, only to see him stick his tongue out at him, which he returned to the child.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at your son!"

"Ha ha, Papa. You're in trouble." That remark earned the boy a bop on the head by his mother.

"Sesshoumaru, don't make fun of your father, even though he deserves it. You are to respect your elders."

"Yes, Mama," he muttered, rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head. It was now the father's turn to laugh at the son.

end dream

A pair of unfamiliar scents drew him from his slumber. Vanilla and lavender invaded his senses, noticing that the two blended together in an oddly relaxing smell. The next scent that caught his attention told him that the stranger was, in fact, human.

The Taiyoukai slowly opened one eye, making sure that his vision was not as bad as earlier. When he saw an improvement, he opened the other eye and began looking toward the voices he heard.

One, he recognized as his uncle. The second, however, he recognized, but from where, he knew not.

'I suppose I am still a bit disoriented.'

Slowly, as to not relive his last experience with moving, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sensing the movement, the girl jumped up and rushed over to him.

"You shouldn't get up. You've been asleep for quite awhile," she explained.

"How long?" he asked quietly, his voice tired.

"Five days, Nephew."

He was shocked. '_Five days?!_' "Explain."

"Um, you've been heavily doped up to keep you asleep and free from pain."

"Doped up?" Confusion was evident in his slightly raspy voice.

"Highly medicated, I mean. Very highly." He nodded in understanding. She suddenly gasped. Oh! Forgive my rudness. My name is Kagome Higarashi, Lord Sesshoumaru," she introduced, bowing deeply.

'A polite human? Interesting.' "And why are you here?"

"Your retainer and ward sought me out. Rin asked that I help you. I happen to be a miko."

"I see." 'Wait. A miko dressed in strange, indecent attire. She said that her name was Kagome.'

flashback 1

"Get back, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

flashback 2

Suddenly, an arrow connected with his shoulder armor, shattering it. On a hill stood a human girl, arrow ready to launch. He could sense the power emanating from her as she prepared to attack.

flashback 3

He had his brother pinned and was about to strike with his poison claw attack when a cry of surprise drew the brothers' attention. This human girl held the very sword that neither brother had been able to remove.

end flashbacks

"You," he growled dangerously.

'Eep! He recognized me.' She slowly cowered behind Rojin.

"Hoe dare you enter this castle. Is that foolish hanyou waiting to kill me in my weakened state?"

Her anger got the best of her as she left her hiding place and walked right up to the Great Demon.

"Inuyasha has no idea where I am! No one does, as a matter of fact! I am here at the request of a little girl who obviously cares about you for reasons **_FAR_** beyond my comprehension! Enemy or not, I came here to help you and that is exactly what I am going to **_DO_**!!" she screamed, causing both demons to flinch at the volume. "Sorry, Uncle, but your nephew deserved that."

"Why you impertinent-"Sesshoumaru rose, only to be halted as his eyes showed him multiple wenches. "Damn." Just then, his legs buckled and he nearly hit the ground had Kagome not steadied him.

"Nephew, is it the same?" He slowly nodded as his vision got worse, blending everything together.

He shook off the girl and stumbled to gain some semblance of balance. Which turned out to be an exercise in futility as he fell to his knees, somehow unable to support his own weight.

The vanilla-lavender smell surrounded the demon as the girl tried to help him up.

"Let me help," she offered.

"Leave me be, Wench."

With that, she tightened her grip on him as she helped him to his feet and to his bed. She then rummaged through her bag that the neko youkai had left there and pulled out a bottle and emptied a few small items into her hand.

"Uncle, could you please pour him a glass of water?"

He did, and Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and slammed the pills into it.

"These are pain relievers from my home. Swallow them with water. Your pain will fade shortly after."

He did so, but only because his uncle quite literally forced them down his nephew's throat.

"I'll be back later to check on you." She whipped around, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. "By the way, my name isn't wench, it's Kagome. Use it." She exited, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"_What?!_" the group cried.

"Her mom said that she left four days ago. If that's true, then what the hell happened to her?"

"Can you smell anything?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"There's a faint smell, now that you mention it. Other than Kagome, I smell a human kid and-"He paused to think when his eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered.

"It's Jaken's scent," he stated, shocking everyone.

"Jaken? What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned.

"That's what's so weird. I can't smell him at all. He wasn't even here." He stopped momentarily before continuing. "Jaken would never do something unless that bastard ordered him to do it. Why take Kagome?"

"Especially considering your brother's hatred of humans," the monk added.

"And mikos, more than that," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, is all."

"Okay, so why was Jaken here, _with_ a little girl, and with_out_ Sesshoumaru?" Sango posed.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

"How?" the little fox asked.

"Simple. I'm gonna go and ask him."

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Of course I do! He's in the place I grew up."

'How _dare_ she. _No one, _especially a human miko, speaks to me in such a manner,' he mentally stated.

Suddenly, a quick, yet hard shot to the back of the head snapped the demon out of his thoughts. His hand went to the sore spot as he glared at his uncle with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Pup. You're far too weak to do much of anything without help. It seems to me that her knowledge of medicines far exceeds my one, so as much as you may detest the idea, you need the girl, so at least attempt to be hospitable."

"I _am_ being hospitable," he stated, rubbing his head.

"How so?"

"She's still breathing, is she not?" He narrowed his eyes and glared at the aged demon. "You are lucky that you are who you are."

"You deserved that, Nephew." He paused. "Is her medicine helping?"

As the human earlier stated, he felt considerably less pain than earlier. His vision had cleared, though quite dulled and there were only slight twinges rather than agonizing pain.

Sighing, he relented. "I will allow the miko to stay here, but only until I am well enough to throw her out myself." He paused a moment. "I dreamt of her again, Uncle."

"Your mother?" He nodded. "Tell me."

"It was the day of my 8th birthday."

"Ah, I remember that day well. Narai gave your father the silent treatment until he finally cancelled his meetings for the rest of the day in order to play with you. He had to be at your beck and call for the whole day before she would stop ignoring him."

"It's funny, but I had forgotten that day altogether until today. I don't remember her as well as I used to."

"That would probably be due to the fact that you were but a child when she died. Do you remember _that_ day?"

"That day will stay with me for all my days."

Nodding, he rose to his feet and headed toward the door. "Rest Sessh. I will personally watch Miss Kagome." With that, he left the room.

Rojin had just closed the door and turned around to see Kagome, sitting on the ground and hugging her knees.

"Miss?"

"It's that word."

"What word?"

"Wench. I hear it from Inuyasha everyday. I'm starting to believe him."

He held out a hand to help the teenager to her feet, which she wearily accepted.

"Don't."

"But-"

"No buts. Lord Inuyasha grew up alone and knows no better than to treat people as he himself had once been treated."

"And Sesshoumaru? What's his excuse?"

"I won't say, but it has to do mostly with your being what you are."

"A human?"

"A miko."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you to the room in which you will be staying. It is right across the hall from this room." Opening the door, he motioned for her to enter. "If there is anything that you need, I'm at the end of the hall. Also, Rin is next to you on your right, while Jaken is on your left. Also, there will be a servant to tend to your needs. You shall meet her in the morning."

"Thank you."

"It is nothing at all. This house has been missing the calming presence of a young woman."

"She smiled slightly. "Um, did the pills help him at all?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I told him to rest, but you can see how well he responds to being told what to do in any way, correct?" With a wink, the demonic healer returned to his room, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts in the vast hallway.

After a losing battle against herself, she sighed before crossing the hall and slowly opening the door. The lights were off and it appeared that the Taiyoukai was sleeping. She walked up to the bed and say that he was indeed asleep.

As the girl had noticed before, nothing to her had looked as beautiful as the slumbering demon. He lay on his back, arm above his head. It was upon closer inspection that she in fact noticed that he was sweating profusely and his breathing was also slightly labored. Raising a hand, she gently moved his silver bangs and rested her hand lightly on his forehead. She gasped at the intense heat that was emanating from his body. She then ran to get both one wet cloth and one dry.

After wiping the sweat from his brow and chest, Kagome lay the cloth across his forehead in an attempt to reduce the high fever that he had suddenly developed. That done, her eyes were drawn to his left side.

Before she realized what she was doing, her hands were hovering over his left side and began glowing a soft shade of purple. Closing her eyes, the light got brighter all of a sudden, before slowly receding. Kagome then walked over to the chair that was by the door and sat, too tired to walk across the hallway and into her own room. Pulling her knees to her chest, she took one last look at the 'patient' before letting the dark veil of sleep envelop her.

REVIEWS: You people showed me sooooooo much love for my first posted story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! MUAH!!!!!

**DarkAngel:**_Thank you so much for my very first review!! I know that I sick Sesshou is a bad thing, but this way, he has no choice but to keep Kagome nearby. He hasn't the energy to kill her._

**Archangel Rhapsody:**_Thanx! I'll try!_

**May20:**_Thanx. I was worried that people wouldn't like it._

**ChibiInuyasha:**_Ha ha! Thanx for reading it and I remember what school was like. I know what you mean!_

**FrustratedPhoenix:**_Jaken is definitely that. The intelligent thoughts, though few and veeeeeeery far between, are probably as a result of being in the presence of greatness._

Thanx to the other reviewers!!! I was shocked that I got as many as I did as quickly as I did. I hoe you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next one done quickly, but my hand and mind don't seem to be cooperating!!


	4. Chapter Three

Thank you guys for all of the great reviews!!!!! It's been really inspiring!!

By the way, thanx to **FrustratedPhoenix **for pointing out that I made a mistake. In feudal Japan, there were no lights.

What can I say: Sesshoumaru's a demon ahead of the times!!!!! Hehe.

Anyway, on to the next chapter.

Chapter Three

The miko's strange scent woke the demon for the second consecutive time. Looking at its origin, Sesshoumaru saw the petite form of the young woman curled up in his chair, muttering what he thought to be his half-brother's name.

He pushed himself into a sitting position only to receive a tremendous shock. The Taiyoukai sat still, too stunned to move. A very slight smile played on his lips as he flexed the muscles of his newly-regenerated left arm. He then turned to the girl as he realized what must have happened.

'Why would this girl do this for me? She isn't like any other human or miko I have ever come across.' He stood up in order to stretch his sore and weak muscles before returning his gaze to the sleeping miko. 'Hm. Maybe I should be more hospitable.'

Sesshoumaru took a moment to observe the sleeping girl. Her silken raven hair framed her thin face, with some covering her eyes which, when opened, shone with an unusually vibrant gray hue. She was very slight, yet was at the same time, apparently quite strong in both body and spirit. Remembering the previous night, he knew that she had a fire unlike any human to ever cross his path. She was obviously afraid of him since he could smell it, yet she refused to let it show.

'She's quite attractive for a human as well,' he thought as he, for some reason, began pacing. His gaze, however, was broken when the door opened, revealing Rojin.

"How are you this morning, Neph-"His voice cut out as he stared at his nephew's recently acquired limb. "When-"

"When I awoke." He turned toward Kagome. "I believe that it was the miko." 'Kagome', he suddenly thought. "Kagome," he mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing up, anyway? We agreed on bed rest."

"I was going to wash at the spring."

"Then I shall accompany you. There is something that I wish to discuss with you now that I have your undivided attention." Nodding, he grabbed what he needed and, with his uncle's assistance, left for the spring.

Kagome woke to an empty room that she didn't recognize at all.

"Where am I?" Realization hit. 'That's right. This is Sesshoumaru's room. He had a high fever and I ended up giving him his arm back. Why? I have no idea.'

Getting up, Kagome decided that she wanted to take a bath in order to clear her head. The young miko gathered her things and stepped into the hallway but stopped, suddenly remembering that she had no idea whatsoever where she should go. She had just a corner when she collided with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"There's no need for that. It was partly my fault for not sensing you," she replied. "You must be the lady miko."

"I am, but call me Kagome."

"I am Kira, Lady Kagome," she bowed.

"No Lady, just plain old Kagome. And you don't need to bow."

"Alright Kagome. Master Rojin has ordered me to be your personal servant for the duration of your stay."

"You don't have to."

"But I do not mind in the least. I usually serve stuck up and arrogant youkai, but it would be a pleasure to serve you."

"I see. You usually serve Sesshoumaru. He has to be tops on the arrogant meter." The two laughed. "Anyway, do you happen to know where I can bathe?"

"Sure. That would be the spring. Let me guide you there."

"Thank you so much. I would have gotten lost in like, .2 seconds."

The two had just arrived when they heard voices. Kagome recognized them immediately.

"Oh! Kira, let's go."

"You are not going anywhere until you answer a few questions," the Taiyoukai's voice called.

"I suppose we shall take our leave. Shall we go, Miss Kira?" Rojin asked.

"Yessir," she replied as the pair left the miko with the demon.

'Why do I feel like Little Red Riding Hood talking to the Big Bad Wolf?' she thought suddenly.

"Come to the edge, Girl. I do not wish to yell," he stated. "I believe we agree that it would not be healthy for either of us, correct?"

Slowly, Kagome walked over to the spring and sat down, refusing to look, knowing that his state of undress would cause a severe blush. In turn, Sesshoumaru noticed this, finding it quite entertaining.

"Are you, um, feeling better, Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded. "This illness, or enchantment, has compromised my vision to that of a normal human's, but that is the extent. That medicine of yours is interesting. What is it?"

"It's called aspirin. I brought it from my time."

"Your time?" His eyes shone with confusion. "Explain."

"Um, I actually live 500 years in the future in Tokyo, Japan"

"Toh-key-oh?" She nodded. "One final question."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you regenerate my arm? As I recall, I have made many attempts on your life in the past."

"Technically, you tried to kill Inuyasha, not me."

"The question stands."

"I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I felt sorry for you, or maybe for a reason that I don't fully understand myself."

Anger appeared on his attractive face as his gilded orbs narrowed. "I do not need your pity, Human."

"Pity and sympathy are two entirely different things." A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Rojin said something strange to me."

"And that would be?"

"It has to do with you treating me rudely due to the fact that I am a miko."

He growled before replying. "And let me guess. You wish for me to tell you why."

"You don't have to. I was only curious."

"Good, because my private matters shall remain as such."

Kagome looked on as the Demon Lord slowly slipped underwater, wetting his silver mane. Unable to resist, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What now?" he growled.

"Well, um, I was wondering if I could wash your hair. It's so gorgeous and I've wanted to touch it forever." She explained. 'Great, Kagome. Like he doesn't think you're weird enough already.'

His eyebrows arched before he sighed in resignation. "Do as you will."

She clapped, squealing. "Really?!" He nodded. Okay. Just let me grab a couple of things."

'Things?' he thought as she scurried to her bag, pulling out two bottles. She knelt down behind him and squirted out a healthy amount of one of the bottle's contents into her hand, which he grabbed as it neared him.

"What is that?"

"It's called shampoo. It's made to clean hair, along with conditioner. Smell it if you doubt me," she said, holding her hand out toward him.

He breathed in the concoction's scent, recognizing the odors of orange blossom and jasmine above all.

"Satisfied?"

"Hold your tongue, Woman."

She rolled her eyes at him. "My name, is-"

"Kagome. Yes, I believe you have mentioned it."

"If you know it, why do you refuse to use it?"

"I address allies and guests by name. You are neither."

"Kagome forcibly pushed down the anger when he had said such a thing to her. "Then what am I?"

"A distraction."

That reply would have angered her to the core had it not been for a miniscule thought tugging at her mind:

'If I'm a distraction, then does that mean he thinks about me?' She smiled and began to work the shampoo into the demon's hair.

"Everyone needs distractions, Sesshoumaru."

He was about to respond when Kagome's long fingers began massaging his scalp. An involuntary purr-like growl escaped form the recesses of his throat, which caused his muscles to relax and his eyes to slowly close.

'What magic is this mere slip of a woman using on me?' The only person to ever make him relax that completely had been the former Lady of the Western Lands, his mother.

Smirking at his reaction, she leaned close. "Keep your eyes closed. It sucks if this stuff gets into your eyes when I rinse it out." Kagome filled a bucket with water and poured it over his head in order to wash it out. She then repeated the process with the conditioner. "Did you enjoy that?"

What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe the sounds you were making."

'Sounds?' he wondered to himself. 'Was I so relaxed that I did that unconsciously?'

Shaking it off, Sesshoumaru turned toward the miko, who was currently playing with his hair, running her fingers through it.

"Leave."

Her hands stopped mid way through. "Excuse me?"

"Leave. I need to get out."

"Then I'll help you."

"Human, you can barely look at me now, with a bare chest. How exactly are you going to handle seeing my lower body?"

Her face blanched, then blushed at the fact that he noticed her discomfort. "Oh. Um, good point. I'll just wait until you're dressed."

She turned around as the Taiyoukai rose. As he was dressing, she decided to ask him a question.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"How did Rin come to travel with you?"

He paused. "She was killed by wolves and I decided to test the powers of Tenseiga."

"How long ago was that?"

"When that bastard half-brother used the Wind Scar on me."

"That long ago? Wow." It was then that she noticed the tall demon looming, leaning against a tree for balance. "Where to?"

"I do not need help. Especially from you."

"Swallow your pride and just accept my help."

"I have a human's sight and I can barely walk. My pride is a priority right now."

"Yeah, well I think that your pride needs to be knocked down a few notches."

She winced as she heard his knuckles crack. She also saw his hand take on a dull green glow.

"Would you care to repeat that, Human?"

"Huh? Repeat what? I didn't say anything."

"I thought so."

"How about this: I'll accompany you back. If you feel any pain, just lean on me. I promise not to tell a living soul."

"It isn't like I have much of a choice. Very well, I suppose." She gathered her belongings and began walking slowly back to their rooms, not wanting him to overexert himself.

The two were almost to Sesshoumaru's room when Kagome heard a low growl. Turning, she saw the Taiyoukai leaning most of his weight against a wall, sweating from the movement. The teen ran over and slung his arm around her shoulder while securing hers around his waist, taking on some of the weight that he was having difficulties carrying.

"Come on. We're nearly there. What's wrong?"

He hesitated before answering. "My eyes and chest."

"Can you see at all?"

"Barely."

She helped him into his room and went for a wet cloth as he lay down, draping his arm across his face, covering his eyes. When she returned, Kagome took his arm and moved it, replacing it with the cloth. She then placed two pills into his hand.

"Take these. They should help with the chest pain." He obliged. "Just rest for awhile. The pills should also help you sleep. If you need anything else, I'll be across the hall." With that, she left.

###################dream#########################

**"Where am I?" Kagome wondered aloud.**

**Looking around, she realized that she was in Sesshoumaru's castle. Or at least it certainly looked like his castle, only it was much more lively. There were humans and demons alike scattered throughout the halls and it was impeccably decorated. **

**Just then, a cry drew her attention.**

"Young Sir, your parents are quite busy at the moment. Young Sir!"

**As the servant and his master rounded the corner, Kagome was taken aback by the Young Sir, who was only a pup.**

**"How do I know that pup? He seems so familiar to me somehow."**

**"You know him, because he is I," growled a deep yet silken voice from behind her.**

**She shivered at his closeness before turning to look at the demon.**

**"S-Sesshoumaru?" **

****######################break dream##########################


	5. Chapter Four

You guys rock!!!!! My reviews are in the 40's and I can't be any happier, so thank you!! Anyway, right now, I am a gimp. I have either tendonitis in my foot, or a stress fracture. The only real plus is that I'm out of work until Tuesday morning.(I work at Target from 3a to whenever)

I just finished this chapter, so I hope you like it. By the way, I DO have a reason for the shared dream, because it comes into play with a crucial scene later on, but I still haven't figured out why it's happening, so please bare with me.

And Kate? New chapter, so can you please repeal your death threat? Please?

Chapter Four

**"What are you doing here, Human?"**

"**I don't even know where here is."**

"**This is one of my memories."**

"**You mean that I'm in your dream?"**

"**You are," he replied.**

"**How old were you?"**

"**Seven, by human standards."**

**She looked at him again and saw that he was totally engrossed in the scene that was playing out in front of the two. Sighing, she looked on as well.**

"Please wait, Young Sir," the servant begged.

"But Oryn, they promised to help me practice my fighting skills," the child whined.

"I can assist you."

"But Papa is a better fighter than anyone in the whole world!"

"True, but your parents are meeting with the mikos that reside near the Western border," Oryn explained.

"Mikos?" Sesshoumaru asked as he plopped down onto the floor. "What are mikos?"

"Well, a miko is a high priestess. She has the ability to use magic as well as purify demons."

"But if they can destroy us, why are Mama and Papa meeting with them?"

"That is precisely the reason, Child. They have grievances, so your father, as the Taiyoukai, are working it out so that they don't get angry."

"Oh." He paused. "Can I wait outside the door?"

"If you wish, but you must not say a word."

Excited, the pup jumped to his feet and took off down the hall yet again, followed by the old demon, sighing the whole way.

**"You were so cute!" Kagome cried, catching the demon off-guard.**

**"Did you just call me cute?"**

**"What?! You were absolutely adorable. I just wanna pinch your cheeks."**

**"You may want to reconsider."**

**"Kidding! I was kidding."**

**Rolling his eyes, he again watched the memory unfold.**

During their meeting, Inu Taisho and Lady Narai picked up on their only child's energyas he raced down the corridor and stopped in front of the door. They also noticed the scent of apprehension, but weren't worried, considering that Sesshoumaru had never before met a miko.

With a slight nod to his mate, the pair kept their senses alert to be on the safe side.

"Forgive me. Where were we?"

**'Wow. He looks like his father, but he's practically a male carbon copy of his mother," she thought.**

**Kagome then turned toward Sesshoumaru, who was completely focused on the dream.**

**'It's as if he's never experienced this before. Wait. Does he not remember this?' **

**She watched with a new intensity.**

When Sesshoumaru reached the room, he stopped in his tracks when he felt the auras radiating from the humans standing by the door. Oryn then caught up with the child, accidentally bumping into one of the mikos.

"Forgive this old servant, Lady Miko."

"Whatever, Old Man."

Suddenly, another servant, one who had been carrying a tray of tea, tripped and the tray fell to the ground, slashing the same miko with said tea. Sesshoumaru's apprehension fluctuated a bit as she glared daggers at the servant.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize to my sister?" The other miko was met with silence.

"I think he did that on purpose, Sister."

"I think that you are right. He ought to learn some manners." The miko reached out to grab the servant when the Western Heir grabbed hold of her arm.

"Stop! He didn't mean to do it. He is unable to speak!"

"Sasha, who is this little mutt?"

"I don't know, but he needs to be taught a lesson. With that, she pried his arm off her sister, lifted the pup by the hair and pressed him roughly against the wall, making him yelp in both fear and surprise. "And I will be the one to teach you, you little whelp." She smiled evilly, sending chills shooting down his spine.

Her hand began to glow an intense blue color that truly terrified him, sensing that she was preparing to use her purification powers. She was poised to strike him when he suddenly fell to the ground in a heap, only to be scooped up into the arms of his mother.

"Mama?" He looked up to see Narai hug him tightly, refusing to let go. He then turned to see his mighty father slam the miko against the wall by her throat, actually putting a deep dent in the wall.

"Don't you **_ever_** put your hands on my son or so help me, I will annihilate every last one of you," the Demon Lord growled dangerously, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Y-Your s-son?" she choked.

"This meeting is over. Get out of my home and leave my lands at once. I will give you until sundown."

"But-"the leader began.

"Unless you wish to die by hands right here and now, you will heed my warning and do as I say."

He dropped the offending miko and went over to his son, lifting him into his arms. The woman looked at the family as well as the onlookers before leaving.

Inu Taisho turned to his child. "Are you hurt, Sess?"

"I-I don't know. Did she really try to purify me, Papa?" Instead of answering, his father tightened his hold on his only son. When he did, however, he felt his child wince in pain and grab his forearm.

"What is it?"

"My arm hurts really badly."

"Let me see," Narai said softly. She gasped when he held his arm out to her. "Darling, take a look at this." On his arm was a hand-shaped burn. "This is a serious burn, Taisho."

"He put his son down and turned to his mate. "Take him to your brother, Love. I am going to make sure that are off my lands by nightfall." He turned and left, with one last look at his precious family.

Suddenly, the scent of tears flooded the pup's senses. He turned toward his mother to see her fall to the ground, silver bangs covering her eyes.

"Mama?" Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru was pulled into his mother's tight embrace, her tears staining his sleeve. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy that you are okay, my child. When I heard you cry out like that and sensed the fear, I was so afraid."

"Please don't cry Mama. I'm fine. Really."

After a moment to calm herself, the Lady of the House rose to her feet, taking her son's hand in her own.

"Let us go see your uncle an have him tend to this burn you have." The two headed toward the infirmary.

**Kagome turned to see the Western Lord deep in thought.**

**"You don't remember this, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.**

**"I remember very little before my mother's death."**

**"You look so much like her."**

**"Rojin tells me that quite often." He paused to think. "I am almost grateful for this illness. I have virtually no memories of my mother. I had nearly forgotten what she looked like."**

**"Did the mikos leave the Western Lands as your father ordered?"**

**"You will not mention those witches in my presence. Understand?"**

**Suddenly, they both began to flicker, before disappearing completely.**

##########################end dream####################################

Kagome jumped awake and ran toward Sesshoumaru's room in one fluid motion. Entering his room, she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to call his name when he entered the main room.

She blushed a deep crimson upon seeing him. He had changed his clothes and had yet to fully close his haori, revealing his finely tones chest. He grabbed his hair and pulled it out from under the top, allowing it to cascade freely over his shoulders and down his back like an ivory waterfall.

Deciding to play off her discomfort, Kagome said, "Nice outfit, Sesshoumaru."

"I wouldn't comment on my choice of attire without first looking at your own."

"What do you mean?" She looked down and practically fainted. She had entered Sesshoumaru's room wearing nothing but a very short T-shirt, socks, and a pair of underwear, which, much to her utter humiliation, sported the picture of a puppy on the front and the phrase 'Bite Me' on the butt.

"Care to repeat your little comment?" His face was as indifferent as usual, however his eyes told a different story.

"Oh, my God, you're laughing at me!"

"I don't laugh, Human."

"Maybe not on the outside, but you are **so** laughing on the inside! I can see it in your eyes!"

The Inuyoukai was about to respond when something caught his attention. 'It's about time that idiot realized what was happening,' he thought.

"You should get dressed. Our guests will be here within the hour." Nodding, Kagome left the room.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl as she left, observing her curves and how well the shirl hugged them.

"How indecent," he murmured.

"SESSHOUMARU!! LET US IN, YOU BASTARD!!!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed as the half-demon continued beating the door and screaming.

He kept pounding until the door suddenly opened, surprising the group and sending Inuyasha falling to the ground. They cast each other cautious glances before slowly entering.

"My, you have certainly grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you, Master Inuyasha," Came a voice.

"It couldn't be." Inuyasha turned to see Rojin standing beside him. "Uncle?"

"It is I, Young One. Are you here to see Lady Kagoome?"

"Lady?" they all asked.

"This is your uncle, Inuyasha? I thought that your brother was your only living blood relative," Miroku said.

"He is. Rojin is actually Sesshoumaru's uncle. His mother's brother."

"Then why do you call him uncle?" Sango wondered.

"I prefer for young'ns to call me Uncle."

"Me, too?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, you too, Little Kit."

"Where's Kagome?"

"He room, I believe. I will take you there."

The group was nearly to the room when Kira's voice called to them.

"Come to tend to the Lady, Miss Kira?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he whipped around to face the voice's owner. "Kira?! Is that really you?"

She stopped dead and gasped at the sight. "By the Gods!" She threw her arms around the half-demon. "I haven't seen you in forever, Inuyasha!"

"It's great to see you too, Kira, but what the hell are you still doing here? I would have thought that you'd be mated caring for kits of your own by now, not working for my bastard brother."

"Well, you see, my love died last winter, so Lord Sesshoumaru offered to have me return to his service. I tend to his special guests."

"I apologize for interrupting, but are you saying that Kagome is a special guest?" Miroku wondered.

"Very much so." She paused. "Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are waiting in the main hall for your arrival. I'll bring you there."

"Don't worry Kira. I know how to get there."

"Are you sure, Young One?" Rojin asked.

"Positive."

"Well then, off you go."

"Thanks, Uncle." To Kira, he said, "Come find me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I will try." With that, they headed for the great hall.

Once there, Inuyasha opened the hall doors to see the miko and the Demon Lord sitting beside each other at a large table.

"I see you still know your way around, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru stated dryly.

"And I see you're still an asshole, Big Brother," Inuyasha retorted, equally as dry. He then turned toward Kagome. "**_What the HELL are you doing here?!_**"

"The human is her per my request," the elder brother answered.

"Why?" Sango asked meekly, nervous in the Taiyoukai's presence.

"She's-"

"I'm helping his ward!" she blurted out. "She's quite sick and I'm helping her get better."

No one in the room missed the shocked expression break through Sesshoumaru's mask of indifference. His eyes practically doubled in size as he stared at the girl, who had suddenly found great interest in the color nail polish she had chosen.

"Well, as long as you are safe, Kagome," Miroku stated, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She looked up and smiled. "No need to worry about me."

"I will allow you to stay here for two nights, no more. Inuyasha, I assume that you can find the guest quarters."

"Um, Sesshoumaru? Can Shippo stay with me in my room?"

"The kit?" She nodded. "Very well. Her room is directly across from mine."

"You put her in _your_ old room?" Inuyasha yelled, hurting his brother's ears.

"Actually, it was Rojin who placed her there. Now bring the kit to her room and find your own. The miko and I have much to discuss."

To Shippo, Kagome said," I'll be there shortly. I have some chocolate in my bag that you can have while you wait." He agreed as they left the room.

When Sesshoumaru sensed that the group was out of hearing range, he turned his intensely golden gaze to Kagome.

"Why did you lie?" She looked down again, causing the Inuyoukai to grab her chin in his hand and turn her head until her steel eyes met his. "Answer me. Why did you lie to your allies?"

"Pride," she whispered.

"Explain," he ordered as he removed his hand.

"I knew that you didn't want them to know you're in a weakened condition at the moment." She fidgeted a moment before slowly rising. "I should go tell everyone to play along. I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Stop." She was at the door when she turned back slightly. I am- indebted to you, Kagome."

She turned around completely, eyes wide. "Did you just call me by my name?!"

"I did."

"But why?"

"You showed me respect, now I shall show you the same." She smiled widely and bowed as she bounced out of the room.

'Humans. Pathetically easy to please,' he thought, inwardly smiling.


	6. Sorry! Not a chapter, but please read

Hey everyone!!! Just a few minor things.

Thanx for the concern about my foot. I will be going back to work, which sux, but what can you do? I would have had to work in the morning, but luckily, the truck was cancelled!! I am still a gimp, however, due to the slight limp, but hey.

My updates will be a little widespread, due to the fact that I am scheduled for 2 acting classes a week to better prepare me for the job I desire, a vocal actress. I also have severe writer's block because the rest of the story came out so fast. I am not used to the ideas flowing like that, so please bear with me. I should have the next chapter out within the week, I hope.

Which brings me to another thing.

I received my first flame this morning. Since it was my first, I shall post it, then comment on it.

**Jessica- It sucked my balls.**

Well, for starters, that's quite a trick considering that my story is an inanimate object and that you just happen to be a **chick** and shouldn't have those, but hey, to each his or her own.

Also, she hated my story soooooooo much, that she decided to send it to me **6 TIMES.** Then there was the fact that she suffered through all five chapters in order to tell me.

Well, I need to get back to work trying to break through my writer's block. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review, and if there are any questions, comments, or ideas for later chapters, they will be considered and possibly added to the story. Just email me and I will either respond directly or do another one of these.

So long for now!!!


	7. Chapter Five

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I apologize for the wait. My mind decided that it wanted a vacation and didn't tell me. This chapter didn't go as well as I hoped, but it should be up to par with the rest, if not a little shorter than I expected it to be.**

Chapter Five

"Did either of you notice the expression on Sesshoumaru's face when Kagome explained to us her reasons for being here?" Sango asked her two roommates.

"Yeah. They're definitely hiding something," Inuyasha confirmed.

"The question, however, is what?" Miroku added.

"You guys wait here. I'm gonna pay my asshole brother a little visit." He then took a look at his friends' faces. "Argh! Talk! We are going to talk! I'm not stupid enough to start a fight with him in his own home!!" That said, he stormed out of the room and toward his brother's.

'Glad to see that they have so much faith in my control,' the half-demon thought wryly as he approached the room.

As he raised his fist to beat on the door, he heard his brother's calm voice beckon him in. Stepping in, the younger brother saw the elder seated behind a large mahogany desk, reviewing some papers that were obviously boring him to death.

"What do you want, Half-Breed? Can't you see that I am very busy?" he asked as he began writing a response to the letter in his hand.

"Well first of all, what the hell happened to your arm? I clearly remember hacking the blasted thing off!"

"It regenerated. Anything else?"

"Why is Kagome here?"

"I believe the miko answered your question earlier. Now leave."

"One last question."

"What?"

"Why are you allowing a miko here after what happened? Or have you forgotten?"

In an instant, Inuyasha was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall, his brother preparing to run him through with his poison claws.

"Don't you **_ever_** bring that up in my presence again or so help me, I will not hesitate in killing you, you worthless idiot. Now get out, now!" he growled, struggling to maintain his composure. He squeezed his brother's neck tightly once, before dropping him to allow him to leave.

When he had exited, Sesshoumaru punched the wall. "Dammit!! Why did I allow him here?!"

Outside, the younger Inuyoukai heard the elder and sighed, bringing a hand to his now sore throat.

"I've never heard or felt him this angry before," he said to no one in particular. 'It's my own damn fault, though. I should have known better than to bring that up.'

* * *

"Do you understand, Rin?"

"But Rin is not sick."

"No, but I need you to pretend to be."

"Why?"

"Do you want to protect Lord Sesshoumaru?" The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Well, if people found out that he was sick, then they would come after him and try to kill him, so that's why I need you to pretend."

"I'll keep you company and play with you," Shippo stated.

"Rin will try, Kagome."

"Thank you, Rin."

Right then, the group heard a slam coming from across the hall.

"Shippo, stay here with Rin, okay? I'm going to see what's wrong." At his nod, she left the room and slowly entered his.

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. Sesshoumaru was seated in the chair by the door, head back and eyes closed. There was also an almost two foot deep hole in the wall.

"I take it Inuyasha was here," she stated. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes to look at the girl.

Once their eyes met, however, she gasped and took a few tentative steps backward. The demon's eyes were tinted red and his jaw was tensed. It appeared that he was attempting to force back his rage using pure will power, but was having a very difficult time accomplishing the feat.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome calmed herself, then gently rested her hand on his cheek, causing him to growl at the contact.

"What do you think you are doing, Girl?"

"Trust me," she whispered. "This should relax you as well as calm your rage. I just need to concentrate."

Suddenly, a warm feeling surrounded him, calming him instantly. He could feel the taming of his demonic rage as the crimson slowly drained from his eyes and his shoulders slackened.

'What is wrong with me?! Why is this girl causing such a reaction from me? She is nothing but a weak human child.'

_She is anything but weak and you know it._

'She is human.'

_Is that what is really bothering you about the girl, or is it that you wish to know why she is helping you, her enemy, so willingly._

'She has no choice in the matter.'

_She does have a choice, and she is still her. She is well aware of the risks, yet she stays._

'But she is also a miko.'

_There is no relation between them._

'And you know this?'

_She is pure. You can sense it._

'I suppose.'

_The girl can be trusted._

The recession of the warmth drew Sesshoumaru from his thoughts as the girl slowly sank to the ground, her breathing slightly heavy.

"What ails you, Miko?"

"I guess I used too much of my powers too quickly and in too short a time."

"What exactly were you just doing?"

"I was using a relaxation technique that the priestess Kaede taught me. I needed to concentrate because it involves the purification magic and I really didn't want to purify you, so I had to use just the right amount of each power."

"I see."

She then smiled up at the demon. "Um, Sesshoumaru, do you mind if I skip dinner tonight? I'm too tired to walk all the way down there and back."

He thought about it. "I will have Kira bring your food to you here."

"Not to sound rude, but I didn't think that you knew the names of your servants."

"Kira and I grew up together. Our fathers were very close, he being one of my father's trusted friends." She rose to her feet and yawned. "You may stay here and rest. I will inform the kit as to your whereabouts as we head to the dining room."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'm so tired that I doubt that I'd make it across the hall to my room. Though, are you sure that you don't mind my staying in your room?"

He nodded. "That reminds me. I hope you don't mind, but I had to tell Shippo the real reason why I'm here. He's going to play with Rin so she can play along with what I told the others without getting bored." He again nodded.

"Are you able to stay awake long enough for Kira to bring your food?" It was her turn to nod. "Very well. She will be here shortly." With that, the Taiyoukai got to his feet and left.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what happened to your neck?" Sango wondered.

He had just returned to their room and his companions noticed the five deep red marks on his neck, four on one side, and one on the other.

"No, let me guess. You said something stupid and your brother choked you. Am I right?" Miroku guessed. At his nod, the monk continued. "What did you say this time?"

"I brought up a memory that I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"It's a family matter. I may hate him, but I won't betray this."

"Okay," Sango cut in, changing the subject. "I'm hungry. How about we head to the dining room? A servant said to go there when you returned."

"I guess so."

"Just don't open your mouth and everything should be alright."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Miroku?!"

* * *

Kagome was slowly drifting to sleep when a slight knock drew her attention.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, slowly revealing Kira. The demoness entered the room carrying a tray of delicious smelling food. She placed the tray on the stand beside the Demon Lord's bed and turned toward the priestess.

"If it is alright with you, I brought my dinner as well to keep you company."

"I'd appreciate it, Kira." She handed Kira her food and then took her own. "So Kira."

"Yes, Lady?"

"Kira," she warned.

"Sorry, Kagome."

"Better. Now, what type of demon are you? I'm guessing wolf."

"Kitsune, actually. My father was in the Lord InuTaisho's employ many years ago. Sesshoumaru and I grew up as brother and sister."

"And you also knew Inuyasha?"

She blushed slightly. "I did. I must admit, I was quite surprised to see him here after so many years."

"You have a crush, don't you?" Kagome stated knowingly.

"What is a crush?"

"You love Inuyasha!" she sang.

Kira's blush deepened considerably. "When I learned that he had been sealed to the God Tree by the undead priestess, I attempted to remove the arrow, but to no avail. I simply resigned myself to visiting as often as possible. It wasn't until Lord Sesshoumaru returned missing his arm that I learned or his revival."

"Mroo ssd trrll hrmm."

"What did you say?"

"Yroo sh'd t'll h'm."

"Kagome, maybe you should try swallowing your food before you try speaking."

Nodding, she swallowed and tried again. "I said that you should tell him."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"He seems to have eyes for you, Kagome."

"He knows that it can never happen. When he sees me, he sees Kikyou." She paused to giggle. "Besides, he pisses me off too much. I have to 'sit' him at least twice a day."

"Sit?"

She laughed. "Just wait. You'll see."

"If I may be so bold, what do you think of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I can definitely tell you that I didn't think it was possible for anyone to look that beautiful, so I definitely enjoy looking at him, but we've been enemies too long for me to think of him as anything other than an emotionless jerk."

"I see." She paused. "You should rest. I need to speak with Sesshoumaru."

"I'll see you when I wake up. I expect that bath later, and you can keep me company."

"Sure thing, Kagome."

* * *

"What do you mean Kagome's not coming?!" Inuyasha roared, causing a collective sigh.

Rolling his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "Kira brought her food to her, then she is to rest."

"Then I'll go see her."

"She is resting in the one place that you will not bother her."

"Really. And where, pray tell, is that?"

"My room."

At that, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Miroku and Sango choked on their food as they all stared wide-eyed at the demon.

"She's where?! Why?!" the hanyou cried.

"The miko was investigating a loud crash that came from my room moments after your departure, oddly enough, Little Brother."

Kira's entrance drew the brothers' attentions away from the impending fight. She cleared her throat and gracefully walked over to the Taiyoukai. The fox demoness whispered something in Sesshoumaru's ear and, after his nod of approval, left.

"Eat. I have important business that must be taken care of immediately." Rising, he abruptly left the room.


	8. Chapter Six

**I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long!!! I had really bad writer's block, plus I was working on another story that I'm working on.(Yu Yu Hakusho). Well, as an apology, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**Anyway, thanks, as always, for the reviews. They are very inspiring.**

Chapter Six

"Where is he, Kira?"

"The main hall. Just so you know, he has absolutely no idea who you are, other than the fact that you are of regal blood."

He nodded. "Watch the hanyou and his companions. Make sure that they do not cause any trouble or disturb the girl."

"Hai, Sessh." She smiled at his scowl at his childhood nickname before returning to the dining room.

Once at the entrance to the Great Hall, the Taiyoukai sensed his unannounced visitor. 'Hm. This demon had power, yet it feels almostfalsely exaggerated.' He surmised that he was in possession of at least two jewel shards.

"What business do you have with me at such a late hour?" he asked as he entered.

The guest in question turned quickly to observe his host before bowing.

"I apologize for arriving as late as I did. I am here in search of my woman. I have been told that she may be here."

"I do not have your mate. You may take your leave."

He jumped to his feet. "I can smell her in this room. I am not leaving until I see my woman!"

The demon's eyes narrowed. "You dare to speak in such a manner to the Lord of the lands on which you now stand?"

His azure ayes doubled in size. "Y-you are the Western Taiyoukai?!"

"I am."

'Quite the turn,' the guest thought.

"What is your name, so that I may carve it into your gravestone?"

* * *

The group, along with Kira, was passing by the hall when a scent halted Inuyasha in his tracks.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kir, take them back to the rooms."

"Um, sure." When they were gone, the half-demon turned back toward the doors.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Throwing caution to the wind, he shoved the doors open.

He was met by a pair of golden eyes as well as a set of blue orbs.

"**_What the hell are you doing here, you mangy pest?!_**"

"I could ask you the same question, you damn mutt! I came here because I heard that my woman is in here somewhere!"

"She isn't your woman, you idiot!"

"Look, you fleabag-"He was cut off by the Demon Lord, who now held Tokijin dangerously close to his throat.

"No one speaks to my kin in such a way, but me."

"_Kin_?! You mean that you two are related?!"

"Inuyasha is my brother."

"Half-brother, you jerk," he muttered.

Sheathing the demonic weapon, Sesshoumaru again spoke. "What is your name and who is this mate you are looking for?"

**"She's not his mate!"**

"I am Kouga of the demon wolf tribe and my woman's name is Kagome."

"For the last time, Kagome is **_not _**your woman, you stupid wolf!"

Sesshoumaru simply sat at the table and watched his idiot brother verbally spar with the half-witted wolf.

'This human is quite interesting indeed. Not only is Inuyasha in love with her, but she has also captured the heart of the wolf as well.'

Sighing, Sesshoumaru attempted to rise in order to put an end to the demons' bickering only to be seized by the feeling of some force squeezing his heart.

'Perfect timing, as always.' "Leave," the Taiyoukai forced out, drawing his brother's and Kouga's attention.

"What?" they asked.

"I could care less where you go, or whether or not the two of you kill each other. Just leave." Slowly, the pair left. "Kira, bring the girl and Rojin to me," he called, knowing full well that the demoness had followed Inuyasha and was currently outside the room.

She poked her head in. "I'll return shortly, Sessh."

* * *

Kagome, at that moment, was inexplicably drawn from her deep slumber by her powers, oddly enough.

'This is new. What could it mean?'

As if answering her mental question, an image appeared in her mind. Sesshoumaru was on one knee, one arm on the ground maintaining his balance, the other gripping his chest, as though he were attempting to rip it open. Eyes shut and teeth clenched, the demon was sweating profusely as well as shaking from the pain.

Now full awake, the young miko grabbed a few things from her bag before running toward the Great Hall, her instincts being her only guide.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why did you take off like that," Sango wondered as he entered the room.

"Kouga's here," he replied.

"Well, where is he now?" Miroku asked.

"In the South Wing looking for Kagome like I told him to do."

"Are you crazy?! You're just sending your rival to her?"

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Why not?"

"Kagome's in the North Wing."

"So you lied," Sango stated.

"Feh. Like I'd actually tell that fleabag where Kagome was."

The monk watched the hanyou for a moment before speaking. "Is something bothering you, Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "It's something minor, but it just doesn't feel right."

"What is it?"

"Me and Kouga were fighting like usual when Sesshoumaru told us to leave. He said that he didn't care where we went or if we killed each other."

"That sounds like him to me," the Taijiya said.

"You don't understand. It's normal for him to speak to me like that, because he can't stand me, but Kouga's a different story. Sesshoumaru would never speak to a possible ally like that. Remember guys, Kouga's a lord too, in a way."

"That's true, but what do you think may be wrong?"

"I don't think that the little girl is the one that needs Kagome's help, I think it's Sesshoumaru."

"But I thought that demon immune systems prevent sickness," Sango said.

"They do, but there are types of illnesses that that strike only demons, right, Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Plus, maybe someone placed a spell or curse on him. He does have many enemies, after all," Miroku explained. He then turned to Inuyasha. "If I may, why the sudden concern? If memory serves, don't you hate him?"

He blinked in surprise. "Well I-"he began, caught off-guard by the question before regaining his composure. "Ha! Like I'd ever care about that arrogant jerk. I'm just worried about Kagome, is all."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, we get it. You may not get along with each other, but he is the only family you have left." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go and visit Kagome."

"Would you mind if I accompany you, Sango?"

"So long as you swear to keep your hands to yourself."

"Why Sango, I'm wounded. I would never."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Shortly after they had left the room, Inuyasha heard a shriek, a slap, then Miroku say something about merely brushing a speck of dirt from her kimono.

'He'll never learn.' Another thought came to mind. 'Are they right?'

* * *

Kagome had just rounded the final corner when she saw Kira and Rojin head toward her.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, there you are. You weren't in either your room, or nephew's."

"My powers woke me and told me that Sesshoumaru was in pain."

"Um, Kagome? I think you forgot something," Kira said, pointing.

Kagome looked down and cried, "Argh!! Not again! He's gonna think that I'm trying to seduce him, or something!"

Once again, the miko would stand before the Great Demon in nothing but a T-shirt and underwear. Luckily, they were plain purple rather than emblazoned with any humiliating pictures or phrases.

The elder demon opened the door to see his nephew hardly able to breathe as he clutched his chest.

"What is wrong with him?!" Kira asked, quite distressed.

"We don't know yet. We only know that he needs help," Kagome stated. "We need to get him back to his room quickly. I'll put up an invisibility shield so that no one sees or senses us."

Kira and Rojin helped the Western Lord to his feet and brought him to his room, followed by Kagome.

* * *

"Damn that stupid mutt!" Kouga yelled startling the servants in the vicinity. 'I'm only lost because he decided that it would be fun to deliberately screw with me!'

Inuyasha had informed him that Kagome would most likely be in the South Wing, so he went, though he probably shouldn't have, knowing both how protective Inuyasha was of Kagome as well as how much the two hated each other.

He slapped himself in the forehead and groaned. "I can't believe that I listened to him!" He looked around and saw a young servant, calling him over. "Hey kid, I'm lost. Can you please direct me toward the wing housing the Lord's special guests?"

"Um, I suppose so. That would be the north wing."

"Thanks, Kid. You're a life saver." The wolf demon promptly turned and left. 'Oh, I'm gonna get you for this, Inuyasha.'

* * *

Kagome opened the door as the two demons helped Sesshoumaru into the room and to the bed. His breathing had become even more labored as his lungs hungered for the air that they desperately needed.

'What do I do?!' she cried mentally. 'Why the hell couldn't respirators exist in feudal Japan? Why? It's because I need one, that's why!'

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She tried her damnedest to rid herself of the preposterous idea, due to its complete and utter absurdity, yet relented, knowing that it was all she could do.

"If either of you tell anyone, _especially_ Inuyasha, about what I'm about to do, I swear that I'll purify you both a thousand times over."

"And what, exactly, will you be doing, Lady Kagome?"

"Oooooooh, he's gonna kill me when he finds out," she whined. Realizing the urgency, Kagome slowly climbed onto the bed and knelt right next to him.

Placing her hand on his forehead, she again used the relaxation technique to calm him as well as ease his pain.

"Well, here goes nothing." Absently tracing the indigo crescent, Kagome took a deep breath, leaned closer, and placed her lips upon his.

Kira covered her mouth as a squeak escaped, while Rojin just stood there, eyes wide, and mouth agape. After a moment, the Inuyoukai realized what she was doing.

"Well, this young girl is a lot smarter than even I have given her credit for," he murmured, drawing the Kitsune from her stunned stupor.

"What?"

"Look closer. She's forcing air into his lungs."

Kira watched as Kagome pulled away from his slightly, took another deep breath, and repeated her earlier action. 'He's right. I can see his breathing improving slightly.'

Indeed, her master's breathing was becoming a bit more regulated with every offering of air. The sudden coughing fit that followed snapped her from her thoughts.

Kagome sat up and pulled Sesshoumaru into a sitting position until the fit passed. He was breathing rapidly, yet much more regularly.

"What happened?" he gasped, still quite short of breath.

"You couldn't breath, Sessh, so Kagome-"

"**_Helped_**!" the girl shrieked as she slapped her hand over the demoness' mouth, effectively silencing her. "I just helped. Now, what happened?"

"It, was as, if someone, was squeezing my, heart," he slowly replied between breaths. After a moment, he was able to continue. "How, exactly, did you help, Miko?"

"She blushed furiously. "Oh, would you look at the time! I should go make sure that Rin and Shippo are okay." She turned and headed for the door.

"Two things, Kagome," he said, knowing the use of her name would stop her, which it did.

"Uh, yes?"

"It seems that we have another admirer of yours in the castle."

"Huh?" 'Another?'

"A pesky wolf accusing me of stealing his mate."

"Kouga's here?!" He nodded. "And the second thing?"

"We really need to work on your choice of sleeping attire."

Fighting the oncoming blush, she explained, "I'm used to sleeping like this at home, and since I have an actual room with privacy and everything, I guess I just got comfortable."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru removed his haori and draped it over the petite girl's shoulders. "Your human companions are outside your room. I wish not for the monk and the Taijiya to tell Inuyasha that I took advantage of you."

"Um, thank you. I'll see you in the morning, I guess." Bowing, the girl left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sesshoumaru asked, back to the pair, "What did she do, Uncle?"

"She saved your life, Pup, by forcing air into your lungs."

"How?"

"She breathed it into you," Kira finished.

'That would explain the sweet taste in my mouth.' "I have work to do, so could you both leave?" They left, leaving him alone with his paperwork as well as his thoughts.

Sitting at his desk, he began reading a few documents, but soon realized that he was thinking about other things.

'What does she want? Why is she helping me like this?'

_She is a genuinely good person._

'Most would have just let me die.'

_The miko is not like most are._

'No, she isn't,' he realized.

_The girl cares, even going as far as to breathe air directly into you._

'If that is what she really did, then why am I not angry at such intimate contact? She's a human miko, after all.'

_Do you really even care anymore?_


	9. Chapter Seven

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SO SO sorry!!!!!!!! I have recovered my muse, who was kidnapped by Jaken, and my writer's block is gone. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but thank you all for keeping up the reviews. You guys rock, so as a Christmas present, here is the next chapter. Also, within the next couple days, I will be posting one of my Yu Yu Hakusho stories, so I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Okay, I know that this looks bad," Kagome began, slowly backing away from her friends.

"You have no idea how right you are," the monk stated.

"Why, exactly, are you wearing Sesshoumaru's haori, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see, I was asleep in Sesshoumaru's room, and he returned to his room, and since I left my bag in my room, he gave me his haori to cover up." She laughed nervously. "You know how he says that I dress indecently."

"What were you doing in his room to begin with?"

"Um, sleeping?" she replied sheepishly.

"Before that," the two said.

"We were, um, discussing, um, Rin's condition. Yeah, that's it. I was really tired, so he allowed me to rest there."

Miroku's eyes narrowed and he started at her before asking, "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, because Inuyasha thinks that Sesshoumaru is actually the one that you're helping," the Taijiya baited.

Her steel eyes grew as she again began to laugh nervously. "H-heh. W-what possibly gave him that idea, I wonder."

"Maybe because you're acting quite strange."

"Strange? I'm not acting strange. Me, no, not strange. Nothin' strange here," she rambled.

"You're acting strange," the pair confirmed.

She paused. "Okay, I'm acting strange." Kagome sighed before plopping onto her bed, crossing her legs and subconsciously pulling the oversized haori tightly around her petite form.

"So, what is wrong with him?" Miroku asked.

"Not sure, exactly. All I know is that he's getting worse." She paused, looking down. "I don't know why, but I want to help him."

The group was silent for a moment before Miroku's mouth slid into a smile as he placed his hand on the top of Kagome's head..

"That, Kagome, is simply your nature."

"What do you mean?"

His hand moved to her lower back. "I mean that you have a strong, inborn desire to help those in need, be they friend or foe."

"Thanks, Miroku."

"It's nothing," he replied, hand moving lower.

* * *

The loud, high-pitched scream drew Sesshoumaru from the paperwork he was already having great difficulties working on.

Not sensing any distress in the cry, he sighed and rose to his feet. He left his room and entered the miko's, only to see the houshi, unconscious on the ground, and Kagome, fist raised and eyes blazing.

"Would someone care to tell me why I was pulled from important paperwork by a scream?"

Kagome calmed down and bowed, which Sango quickly mimicked. "Well, you see, Miroku is a bit of a letch, and his hand went a little too low for my liking," she explained.

"I assume that this is quite a regular occurrence."

"Too regular, if you ask me," Sango muttered.

The Inuyoukai regarded her with a side-glance before continuing. "I suggest you keep the monk on a leash." His eyes narrowed a fraction. "If you value your lives, that is."

Opening the door, Sesshoumaru paused before exiting. Without turning, he said, "I would stop doing that, or you may find yourself without it, Miko." With that, he left.

Sango turned to her friend only to see her slowly replacing her tongue in her mouth, having been obviously sticking it out at the Taiyoukai.

"You may want to be a bit more respectful, Kagome," Miroku said as he moved from his prone position on the floor. "This _is_ his home, after all."

"I've shown His Highness the utmost respect and he _still_ threatens my life!" she lamented. "I mean, I'm trying to help him, for Pete's Sake!"

Jumping to her feet, Kagome pulled the door opened and stormed out, leaving the monk and the Taijiya to stare in confusion.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was just beginning to address a letter when Kagome burst into his room.

"Can I help you, Miko?" he asked the girl, not even bothering to look up.

"You've got some nerve," she growled.

"This coming from the girl that has burst into my room unannounced."

"Oh, you know that you sensed me coming the second I opened my door."

"You test my patience, human. What is it that you want? I'm quite busy."

"I just want to ask you a question."

Annoyed, he abandoned his work and looked toward her. "Ask your question and leave."

"Why are you such an arrogant jerk? I've been nothing but pleasant to you and you respond by threatening the lives of my friends and me. What did I ever do to you?! I put my life on hold to help you out of the goodness of my heart, but maybe that's the problem. Do you even have a heart?!"

"Enough!" he roared, effectively silencing her. "Do not presume to know me, wench. Now you will leave my chambers immediately."

"You know what? Fine, I'll leave, but I'm going on the record as saying that you're a bastard." Removing the haori, she threw it onto the bed and stormed out.

Sesshoumaru watched as she slammed the door, then sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back.

'Why is it that I can never fully control myself around her? If this illness isn't the death of me, that woman surly will be.'

* * *

'The _nerve_ of that guy! Argh, he is definitely related to Inuyasha; they're both irritating and insufferable,' she mentally ranted as she slammed her host's door in pure frustration.

Kagome was crossing the hall when she felt a pair of familiar eyes on her. Turning, she noticed the wolf demon, who was scanning her barely dressed body.

"Um, Kagome? Why, exactly, are you leaving the Western Lord's room wearing practically nothing?"

She let out a curt shriek of aggravation. It seemed as if everyone and their brother was out to get her. "Kouga, I'm highly annoyed right now. Besides, my state of undress is none of your concern, now excuse me, but I need to go to my room and punch something."

"Actually, I passed a dojo on my way here. If you want me to, I could show you where."

"Thank you, Kouga. I like that idea. Let me just get dressed and I'll be right back." With that, she ran into her room, leaving a very shell-shocked Kouga standing in the barren hallways, a pleased smirk gracing his features.

* * *

'Damn. I Haven't been here in years,' Inuyasha thought as he walked through his birthplace.

The hanyou had been wandering the castle for about an hour, his forgotten memories guiding him. He turned the corner and suddenly stopped, heading toward a door on his left. Opening the door, he realized what had drawn him to this particular door.

"This is-" he began.

"Your old room," a voice finished from behind, startling the half-demon.

He exhaled, clutching his chest. "Jeez, Kira, 're ya trying to gimme a heart attack?!" he cried.

She giggled slightly. "Sorry, but I figured that you would sense me behind you. Anyway, you're now standing in _my_ room," she explained, smiling brightly.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't've just come in like this."

"Don't worry. It was your room first." The Kitsune watched as Inuyasha slowly took in his surroundings.

Taking his hand, Kira led him toward the bed and motioned for him to sit, which he did.

"How long has it been since we've spent time together like this?"

"Too long. I miss my childhood sometimes."

"Me, too. I had so much fun following your brother around all day."

Inuyasha began laughing. "Gods, we pestered him relentlessly. No wonder he can't stand me."

"Honestly? I think I drove him crazier than you did."

"Doubt it. I was the one he had to keep saving because I thought that I could fly like he could, even though I never noticed the cloud thing he has."

"I still win. Don't you remember that I thought that I was in love with him?"

He nodded. "Right. You win." After a moment of staring out the window, he whipped around to look at her, "How could you have a thing for that prick?! He used to make you cry and beat me to a pulp every chance he got!"

"Well, how would I know?! I thought he was beautiful. Plus, he never smiled and always glared. I thought he was cool!" she yelled in response.

"But it's Sesshoumaru!" he cried.

Suddenly, and without warning, the pair began laughing hysterically.

Damn, I needed that," Inuyasha gasped through slowly fading laughter. He fell backward to lie on the bed, followed by Kira who did the same. "So Kir, who else is here that I'd know?"

She thought a moment. "Akira is Sessh's number one assassin."

"He always was a good shot. Who else?"

"Tama teaches Rin reading and writing and Tomo teaches her to be a proper lady."

"How long has Rin been in Sesshoumaru's care?"

"Almost 2 years. She's quite attached to him. I also think that she's growing on him."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. He's fiercely protective of her. Why else do you think you've never seen her?"

"Actually, when the two of us are together, I'm usually too busy avoiding getting impaled to notice."

"I see."

"Kira," Inuyasha began after a moment, "I need a straight answer. What's wrong with Sesshoumaru?"

She became edgy. "W-what do you mean? He's fine."

"You always were a horrible liar. I already figured out that something's wrong with him."

The demoness sighed in defeat. "I don't know much, but you're right. Uncle and Lady Kagome are the ones caring for him. From what I've seen, it's serious."

"How serious?"

"It was as if an unknown force was suffocating him. He could have easily died, if not for Kagome."

"I wasn't expecting that," he murmured.

"If you want straight answers, you'll have to ask Sessh."

"After what I said earlier, I doubt he'd tell me anything. He'd probably just lop off my head or something equally as gruesome."

"Why? What did you say?"

"Well, I mentioned what Kagome was and asked why she was here."

"You didn't." He nodded. "Please tell me you didn't." He again nodded. "Inuyasha!" Do you have a death wish?!"

"I didn't think. I was just worried about Kagome." The hanyou paused. "I may hate Sesshoumaru, but I'd never purposely bring that up. I know what it's like. To a degree." He yawned loudly. "It's late, so I should really head back to the others."

"I suppose, but can we spend more time together tomorrow night?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I think that could be arranged, now go to sleep."

He hugged his childhood friend, then left her room to return to his own.

* * *

The wolf demon was leaning against the wall when Kagome exited her room.

"Kouga, would you mind showing me the dojo in the morning? I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was, which is funny, considering that I've slept more than I usually do."

"If that's what you want, then I'll come back to take you there in the morning."

"Thanks a lot. I'll see you tomorrow then." Turning around, the miko then disappeared into her room.

* * *

"How is our plan faring?"

"Better than expected. No one knows what is wrong with the Taiyoukai. Even the half-breed mutt is in the dark."

"There is something else." It was more a statement than a question.

"There is a young miko assisting him. She is extremely powerful, yet quite untrained."

"I see. Can she be corrupted?"

"It is unlikely. She is a pure soul." He paused to consider something. "Actually, her emotions are tied to her powers. If you attack her emotions, then her powers will weaken, leaving her vulnerable."

"Interesting. Very good. Continue to keep watch over the pup and the miko. Understood?"

"Understood." Bowing, the demon was teleported to his post.

The masked conspirator leaned forward, a smile appearing on the person's face.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, let us see how well you handle the next round of the curse, shall we?"


	10. Chapter Eight

**Hey all! I know that it's been a bit since my last update, but here we go. This is my longest chapter ever, and will probably stay that way.**

**Just to warn y'all…**when** this chapter is finished, please don't hurt me. This is a major plot point for this story.**

**That said, on with it!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**-DREAM-**

**The miko looked around, again not knowing her current location.**

**"Where am I now? This looks like the outside of the castle," she thought aloud.**

**"That would be because it is."**

**Kagome whipped around at the sound of the silky voice to see none other than the Demon Lord.**

**"Sesshoumaru! What're you doing here!"**

**"I haven't much of a choice in the matter, seeing as how this is my dream," he explained.**

**"Are you telling me that I'm in your dream again?" He nodded once. "How the hell is this happening?"**

**"I don't know, but figure it out quickly and leave."**

**She mockingly saluted. "Yes, Sir! Let me just click my heels together three times and chant 'There's no place like home'."**

**"What are you babbling about, Human?"**

**"It's a future thing. You wouldn't understand."**

**"You try my patience."**

**Kagome was about to respond when the clashing of metal attracted their attention to the left.**

* * *

A young Sesshoumaru was trying desperately to defend himself from his father's brutal attacks. He would cry out every few moments as the blade connected with the child's flesh.

**"What the hell! How can your father just attack you like that!" Kagome cried out, quite angrily.**

**"He was teaching me to defend myself."**

**"But he isn't letting up. You could be killed if he hits you any more!"**

**"Obviously I survived."**

**"That isn't the point! He's treating you like an enemy or something!"**

**"Exactly."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**He sighed. 'Humans'. "Observe."**

* * *

**"**Come, Sesshoumaru. Defend yourself!" the elder youkai barked as he continued his assault on the younger.

"I'm trying, Papa! Y-You're too strong!" the child yelled as a swift kick to his midsection sent him to the ground.

"Strength has nothing to do with it." The Taiyoukai was preparing to renew his assault when the scent of salt halted him.

Looking down, he saw tears flood his son's eyes; tears the boy was trying desperately to force back into hiding. Sheathing his weapon, the demon knelt in front of the pup and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My son, do you know why I am being so vicious during your training?" He sniffled and shook his head. "The enemy will not go easy on you. They will fight you with every intention of taking your life. If I do not attack with all I have, you will not learn."

"But Mama and Uncle don't do that."

He laughed at that. "Ah, but they do. In the way your mother makes sure your motions are perfect and your uncle makes you study so diligently." He paused to stand, lifting his only son into his arms. "You shall one day inherit these lands and everything within their borders. You must be prepared to defend then from those who wish to take them."

"I know, but it still hurts when I get cut," the pup pouted.

InuTaisho ruffled his hair. "I know it hurts, but if you get cut, you learn from it and correct the mistake you made that led to it. Do you understand, Sesshoumaru?"

"I understand, but can we play now? Please?" he begged.

"Let's work on your poison attacks a bit. Then, we will play. Okay?"

"Okay, Papa!"

**Wow," Kagome said. "So, your father was showing you an enemy's brutality to teach you how to handle yourself."**

**"Correct."**

**"And your mother? What did she teach you?"**

**He paused before answering. "Movement, flexibility, speed, and flight."**

**"You can _fly_!"**

**"The mist, Woman."**

**"Oh. I knew that."**

**"You have company. I suggest waking up," Sesshoumaru stated before disappearing.**

**"Company?"**

**-END DREAM-**

* * *

The knock on the door slowly pulled Kagome from the dream, much to her disappointment.

"Go away!" she yelled, though it was muffled by the blanket that she had thrown over her head.

"Kagome? It's Kouga. You told me to wake you up so that you could visit the dojo."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Don't care. Go away. I'm sleeping here."

She was almost asleep when yelling outside her room put an end to it.

"Sit, boy!"

The curt cry and hard slam proved her theory that it had indeed been Inuyasha causing the noise. Kira's laughter, however, made her feel a bit guilty.

Sighing, Kagome dragged herself from her bed and opened the door, turning her sleep-filled eyes toward the half-demon that was lying face-down on the marble floor.

"Sorry, Inuyasha."

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

Anger peeked through her tired orbs. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know how painful that was?"

"No, but why don't you tell me. SIT!" She turned toward Kouga and Kira, promptly ignoring Inuyasha. "Kouga, give me an hour. Kira, I need a bath, and you're coming with me."

"Um, sure," the two said as the miko dragged the Kitsune into her room.

* * *

"I see now what you meant by 'sitting' him. How did you do it?"

"Let me see. After I freed him from Kikyou's arrow, he tried to kill me. My teacher placed the rosary beads around his neck. Any time I say sit he hits the ground. It's quite fun to do, especially when he's up in a tree."

"Um, Kagome, how sick is Sesshoumaru? Be honest."

She sobered. "We're pretty sure that it's actually a spell or curse, rather than an illness. It screws with his vision and caused him severe pain in his chest and sides."

"A curse?"

"Yeah. The problem is, I know next to nothing about curses, minus the fact that a dark miko placed one on me a few years back."

"Uncle knows a lot about curses. Since he's the royal healer, he needed to learn how to cure all who live within the palace walls, no matter the ailment."

"Hmm. Then why is this particular curse so difficult to break?"

"Probably because it has yet to be identified. You can't break a curse without first knowing what it is. It could have dire consequences."

At that point, Kagome sank even deeper into the water and looked as though she were deep in thought.

"Kagome?"

"I was supposed to do something after this, but what was it?"

As if on cue, Kira's ears twitched, signaling the arrival of a visitor.

"You may enter, Lady Taijiya!" the demoness called.

The demon slayer entered the room. "Kagome?"

"What is it, Sango?"

"I wasn't sure if you were aware of the fact that Kouga is pacing in front of your room while Inuyasha looks as if he's about to rip his head off any moment."

In response, the girl's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet.

"The dojo! I forgot!" The two watched as Kagome ran around, attempting to dress herself, as well as pull her wet hair into a haphazard ponytail, all at the same time.

"Um, Kagome?" Kira began, but was cut short as Kagome began mumbling to herself as she almost fell.

"That's not cool. I can't believe that I forgot about that. I mean, I just _left_ Kouga and Inuyasha alone."

"Ka-" Sango began.

"There completely unsupervised."

"There's something that I need-"

"Later guys!" she called as she ran toward her room.

"To, tell, you," the Kitsune finished.

"Um,"

"I am Kira, Lady Taijiya."

"Just call me Sango."

She nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"What were you trying to tell Kagome?"

Kira smirked slightly. "Nothing. Just that Sesshoumaru should be in the dojo by now doing his morning training."

"And? I'm sure that the dojo is big enough for the both of them, right?"

She laughed. "Follow me. I'll show you just what I mean." Kira dressed quickly, then headed toward the training hall, Sango close behind.

* * *

'Where the hell is that girl!' Inuyasha mentally screamed.

The hanyou was leaning against the wall across from Kagome's room, staring down at the Kouga, who had given up pacing for sitting Indian-style against the girl's door.

**"**Something I can do for you, Dog Breath?"

"Who the hell're you callin' Dog Breath, ya flea infested jackass!"

"You, you stupid mutt. Why are you still here, anyway?"

"I'm here, because I don't trust you with Kagome!"

"Well, you're gonna have to let her go when I finally take her as my mate."

"Well, too bad for you, because it ain'tnever gonna happen!"

Kouga jumped to his feet and got right into Inuyasha's face. "She's my woman, which generally means that it _is_ gonna happen!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Two near-simultaneous yelps rang out as Kagome rounded the corner. There lay Kouga and Inuyasha, the wolf caught under the hanyou due to their closeness at the time of the submission command.

"If you two are done fighting, I'm ready to go."

"Be, right there," Kouga gasped as the spell ended and Inuyasha was able to move off of him. When he rose as well, he said, "Gods, Inuyasha. Now I know how painful that sit thing is."

"That's nothing. You should see her angry. The madder she is, the harder the command, and the deeper the hole."

"No, thank you." That said, the pair caught up with the girl.

"Um, Kagome?" Kouga began.

"Yeah?"

"The dojo's down the left corridor," Inuyasha finished.

She stopped. "So?"

"That's the right corridor," they both replied.

She thought a moment before brightening. "Oh! I knew that!"

"Sure you did." The guys decided to take the lead.

"What? I did!"

* * *

The sword swept through the air with the fluidity of water. The taiyoukai was, as he did every morning, training alone in the dojo, focusing only on the sword in his left hand and the empty room.

While his swordsmanship was nothing less than perfect, he had been without his left arm for quite a considerable amount of time. He was also attempting to bring his senses of smell and hearing to the next level to compensate for his weakened vision.

'I wonder if that stupid hanyou has taught the girl any forms of self defense,' he thought before shaking the thought from his mind. 'Why would I care?'

**Because she's powerful and pure.**

'So?'

**It should be cherished, not destroyed.**

'Maybe,' he slowly conceded.

He was so completely focused on his mental conversation and his sword that he didn't notice a trio of people right outside. Once he did, however, he threw the sword at them, which stuck into the wall mere centimeters from the group. A high-pitched scream and the sudden smell of lilies drew his eyes open.

Kagome had jumped into the arms of the wide-eyes Inuyasha, who was blushing deeply, and Kouga was shooting him a death glare nearly on par with his own. Inexplicably, a deep growl was held at bay from the sight of the girl in his brother's arms.

**"Wha-what the hell was that, Sesshoumaru!" Are you trying to kill us!"**

He walked over to and retracted the sword from the wall. "If I wanted you dead, Little Brother, you would not be capable of asking that question. Now, what are you doing here?"

I, um," Kagome began as Inuyasha put her down, "I wanted to see the dojo. Is it okay for me to be here?" He nodded and she turned to the pair of demons next to her. "Thanks guys, but I'll be okay. You can go now."

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. Would you rather we stay here?" Inuyasha added.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you later, but could you check on Shippo, Inuyasha? He should be in the room next to mine." He nodded.

"The wolf is not to enter the girl's chamber," the Demon Lord stated.

"Whatever," Kouga mumbled as they left.

Kagome's awe-filled whistle drew Sesshoumaru's attention as she slowly took in the immense training hall. "This is amazing."

"It is." He paused. "Tell me. Have you been trained in self-defense?"

"No, not really. I just have my bow and arrows, and if you remember, I'm not exactly the world's best shot."

He nodded in understanding. "Kira, bring Akira to me."

She poked her head in. "Right away."

"And Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Bring the slayer to her room as well."

She laughed slightly. "Sure thing." With that, they were gone.

"Who's Akira?"

"You will see."

A few moments later, Kira entered, accompanied by a Kitsune bearing quite a startling resemblance to the demoness by his side.

"How may I be of service?" the demon asked, bowing.

"Rise, Akira." Sesshoumaru turned toward Kagome. "As long as you are here, you will learn to defend yourself."

"Really!" she cried excitedly.

"This is Akira. He will teach you archery to perfect your aim as well as magic control, such as channeling it to your weapon and hands."

"Thank you so much, Akira."

"It is nothing, My Lady."

"Please, just Kagome."

He turned to his Lord, who gave a curt nod. "Okay, Kagome."

"The two of you will begin in the morning. Today, I have other plans for her." At that, Akira bowed, and he and Kira left the room.

"Sesshoumaru, are they related?"

"Akira is her younger brother. He is also my most trusted assassin."

"He's an assassin! How old is he!"

"The human equivalent of, I believe, sixteen."

"Wow, he's young. And Kira?"

"Twenty Two."

"Inuyasha and yourself?"

"Seventeen and nineteen."

"It's hard to believe that you're a Lord at such a young age. Are you young in demon terms also?"

He nodded. "In comparison, I am but a mere pup."

"Yet from what I hear, you're the strongest. I wish I was like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm younger and smaller than most of my friends. I hate conflict, so I easily give in. I wish I was as strong as you and Inuyasha."

'She wishes to be more like me?'

"Do not compare me to that worthless half-breed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He waved her off and motioned for her to follow him.

"Take one," he stated, pointing to a wall of wooded swords. She chose one, as did he.

"Wow, it's light," she observed as she weighed the sword in her small hands.

"It's a bamboo sword."

"Well, Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Captain what?"

"Never mind. Why am I holding a bamboo sword?"

"Would you rather me attack with this, or a real blade?"

She nodded slowly. "Good point. Now, what do you want me to do exactly?

"Defend yourself." With that, he charged.

With a shriek, she brought the sword up, barely blocking a direct shot to her head.

"What the **hell** are you doing! Are you trying to **kill** me!"

"Less talk."

Kagome barely avoided the demon's next shot. "Sesshoumaru, is this -**EEK**- what your father –**AHH-** did with you?"

"Yes, though thankfully, with better results," he murmured as he attacked.

"Well, sorry I've never used a sword before!"

'She's doing surprisingly well for her first time wielding a sword. The girl's instincts are quite sharp,' he thought, quite contrary to his previous statement. 'Interesting.'

* * *

The Taijiya reached Kagome's room to find the half-demon leaning against Kagome's door, a deep blush darkening his cheeks, and Kouga holding back both laughter at his face, and anger for the same reason.

"Inuyasha, why are you so flustered?"

He looked up, startled. "Oh! Um, I'm not flustered. What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe because your face matches your clothing," the monk stated as he, too, approached the room. "I was bored and figured that this would be where everyone else would be."

"So, why're we all here if Kagome's in the dojo?" Sango wondered.

"Kagome wanted me to check on the little brat for her. Said that he was next door," Inuyasha explained.

"And? Why are you standing out here?"

"He had to wait for his face to die down, right, Dog Boy?"

"Stick it, you stupid wolf."

Pushing himself off of the door, he knocked once and opened the door to see Shippo and Rin drawing with the little fox's crayons, laughing at the other's masterpiece. Noticing the visitors, the children jumped to their feet and ran to greet then.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking around.

"She's in the dojo," Miroku answered as his hand slowly reached out for Sango's rear.

"Wow. Are they all your friends, Shippo? I only have Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken and Ah-Un and Tama and Tomo and Kira and Akira."

"Rin, that's Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kouga's the guy in the hallway."

"Where?"

The kit was about to point him out when Sango screamed and slapped Miroku, who fell into Kouga, who broke his fall.

"One of these days, Houshi, she's gonna kill you," the wolf demon stated as he entered the girl's line of sight.

Inuyasha then felt a slight grip on his arm, causing him to look down to see what was wrong. Rin's eyes were wide and the only emotion that flooded them was pure terror.

Then she screamed.

* * *

The scent of fear mixed with his ward's natural floral scent halted Sesshoumaru's attack mid-swing.

Noticing something, Kagome asked, "What's wrong?"

One word slipped from his lips and he dropped the weapon and ran out, the miko right behind.

"Rin."

The screams only caused the pair to run faster, and when they reached the source of the screams, they saw Rin in Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha trying to calm her.

Before anyone could say anything, the wolf was against the nearest wall, a magenta striped arm holding him by the throat.

"Inuyasha," he stated.

"Yeah?"

"Take Rin to my chambers, now."

"Sure."

Everyone left, leaving only a stunned miko, a scared wolf, and an infuriated Inuyoukai.

"I told you not to enter this room," he growled.

"I-I-"

"No excuses. Leave."

Kouga fell unceremoniously to the floor as Sesshoumaru left. Kagome shrugged apologetically and followed him to check on Rin's well-being.

Upon entering, Kagome walked over to the bed and took the crying Rin from Inuyasha and held her close.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. You're safe."

"I-Is he gone?" she asked through tears.

"Who? Kouga?"

"The wolf man."

"Yeah, he's gone. What's the matter?"

"His wolves killed her," Sesshoumaru stated from near the doorway.

Inuyasha understood immediately. "You used Tenseiga on her, didn't you?" He turned away and said nothing. 'That's a yes,' he thought, looking away.

A sudden and sharp intake of breath caused him to turn back to see Sesshoumaru stumble back into the wall and cover his eyes.

Kagome put Rin down and ran over to him. "What is it?"

"My eyes," he hissed.

She helped him into the nearby chair. "Sango, get me a wet cloth, please."

"Sure." She got up and ran into the bathroom, returning a few moments later. "Here you are, Kagome."

"Thank you." She turned toward Sesshoumaru. "How do your eyes feel?"

"They burn," he mumbled as Kagome leaned his head back and placed the cloth over his eyes. She then covered his ears and yelled, "**KIRA**!"

A minute later, the demoness ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Get Rojin."

"I'll be right back." A short time later, Kira and Rojin ran in.

"What is it, Lady Miko?"

"Something's wrong with his eyes," she explained.

He knelt beside the chair. "Nephew, I need to see your eyes." The elder demon removed the cloth and forced open his eyelids. He gasped at what he saw.

"What?"

"This does not bode well."

"What is it, Uncle?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and walking over to his brother. "Open your eyes, Sesshoumaru." Once he did, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh, man."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He can't see, Kagome."

"What!"

"I'm blind, Miko."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!Please review, and I thank the person who said that they were a bit OOC. If you read this, please tell me exactly what is OOC about them so that I can correct my lil error. Thanx again for reading my story! **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I updated, but here's the next chapter. The one after should be up by the 4th, too. Now, this chapter isn't as great as I was hoping, so I suppose it would be considered a filler.**

**I've had a lot to do recently. I just joined a gym due to my being a bit on the large side, I only get 2, maybe 3 days off, I hurt my lower back pretty nicely, and I am now happily single. Now that I have had the time, here you go.**

**By the way. Due to the author's stupidity, Rin is now 2 years older than previously stated, making her nearly 8. I messed up when I stated her age before.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"W-what do you mean, you're blind?" the miko stammered.

"Exactly what I said, Woman."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Rin slid off the bed and walked carefully to the Demon Lord's side. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what exactly does blind mean?"

"It means that his eyes aren't working right now," Kagome slowly explained as to not frighten the child.

"Can we fix them?"

"We can try, Rin, but they will probably fix themselves. Given time, that is."

A deep, angry growl startled all but Rin as Inuyasha tried to get another look at his elder brother's eyes.

"Touch me and die, Half-Breed."

"Back off, Inuyasha!" the priestess cried. "Can't you tell that it hurts him to open his eyes?" She sighed. "Uncle, can you see if you can find anything on curses involving blindness, or loss of senses?"

"I shall try, Lady Kagome." He left.

"Sango? There's a garden just outside. Could you and Miroku bring Shippo there?"

"Sure." They went on their way.

"Kira, just take Inuyasha anywhere but here."

"And what of Rin?"

She looked at the girl's crestfallen expression and smiled. "Actually, I need her help here for a bit."

Rin brightened considerably. "Can I really help?"

"You sure can." Once the rest were gone, Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes I really regret pulling out that stupid arrow."

"As do I, Miko."

Kagome turned at the comment to see the Taiyoukai sitting up straight, cloth in hand and eyes closed. Rin climbed up the chair and situated herself on the arm, facing the demon.

"Are your eyes still broken, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"They are, Rin."

"Will they get better?"

"I do not know."

"Um, Sesshoumaru? Do they still burn?" He slowly shook his head in response. "May I take a look at them? Maybe I can figure out what's wrong."

"Do what you will."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, drawing quiet gasps from the two.

The Great demon's normally vibrant gilded orbs were now a much duller shade of yellow, as light seemed to neither enter nor reflect.

"Rin," Kagome stated suddenly, getting the girl's attention, "Could you go to my room and bring me my backpack? It's bright yellow and quite hard to miss."

"Okay."

Mere moments after she ran out of the room, Rin reentered, dragging the significantly lighter, yet no less monstrous bag behind her.

"Sister, your pack is really heavy," she whined.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Kneeling in front of the bag, Kagome began searching. Items were being tossed about until she gave a curt cry of success.

"Woman, I hope that you plan on cleaning up the mess that you're making in my chamber," Sesshoumaru stated, again closing his eyes." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Didn't I threaten to rip that tongue of yours out the next time you did that?"

"H'w da heck d'd oo kn'w?" she asked, tongue still out.

"You have a tendency to do that quite frequently, now what exactly are you looking for?"

"My penlight."

His eyes opened in her general direction, confusion swimming in them. "Pen, light?"

"Yeah. It's a small, fireless light that can be held in the palm of my hand." She clicked it on. "I'm gonna shine it into your eyes to see if there's a reaction. Tell me if you see anything, okay?"

The young miko moved closer to the Inuyoukai and lifted the light, directing it into his eyes. Seeing no reaction, she turned it off and returned it to her bag.

"Shoot, this is so completely infuriating," she mumbled. To Sesshoumaru, she asked, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and turned toward Rin. "Stay here, okay? I need to check with Uncle."

"Okay!" the child chirped. Kagome mussed her hair causing her to giggle at the touch.

'Oh, how absolutely adorable is she? I guess even the Great and Mighty Sesshoumaru couldn't resist her cuteness,' she thought as she left in search of Rojin.

* * *

"Shippo, have Kagome or Rin said anything to you about what's wrong with him?" Miroku asked the kit as he sat on a patch of grass next to Sango.

"No, not really," he replied. "All I know is that it's serious. I guess he almost died the day we got here."

"You mean when Inuyasha said that he and Kouga were kicked out of the Great Hall?" Sango added.

"Yup."

"Miroku, any ideas of what it could be?"

"I don't know what type of curse it could be, but I suspect that the caster is someone in the castle."

"What do you mean? Don't you think that Sesshoumaru would notice someone like that?" Shippo asked.

"Not necessarily. Curses involving the senses are extremely difficult to cast and usually have to be recast multiple times, due to demonic healing abilities."

"And a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru must have considerably stronger healing skills, right?" Sango guessed.

"Right, and I'm also confident that Sesshoumaru knows it."

* * *

The journey through the near-empty hallways was an awkwardly silent one, with Kira shooting side-glances at her perturbed companion.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"Don't know, really. Guess we'll know when we get there, huh?"

Ten minutes more into the walk, the hanyou stopped in front of a pair of dark mahogany doors. Slowly, he placed his hand against the door.

"I know this room," he muttered. "Father's study." Pushing the doors open, the two entered the long-since vacant room. "I used to play in here when he was doing his work. He never seemed to mind having me in there."

"I remember," Kira stated as she watched her old friend sit at the massive desk. "I also remember thinking that this room was huge."

"Well, yeah. That was because we were both so little the last time that we were in here."

She laughed. "Heh. True enough." Kira took a seat in front of the desk before continuing. "So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

He sighed, putting down the paperweight that he had been playing with. "Why am I worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to hate each other, so why the hell is it that I'm so damned worried about his ass!"

"You mean Sessh, don't you?"

"Who else could I be talking about?" He calmed down before going on. "That stupid monk just had to get me thinking."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I'm worried because he's my brother. Half or full, the arrogant prick's the only family I got left."

"You two may not be the most ideal brothers, but the fact that you worry about him shows how compassionate you are, Inuyasha."

The half-demon's eyes widened as the demoness reached across the desk and took his hand. It took a moment before he was able to react.

"F-feh!" he snorted, yanking his hand from hers. "Compassion, my ass! That ain't got nothin' to do with it!"

At first, the demoness was hurt by his actions, until she saw the deep crimson staining his cheeks.

'Still as shy as ever,' she thought before laughing slightly. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Wuddaya mean by that? And it ain't funny!" The outburst only made her laughter more outright. "Quit it already, Kira!" he yelled, jumping from his seat. The demoness continued laughing until she was playfully tackled to the ground and her 'attacker' began tickling her mercilessly.

"AH! In-Inuyasha! Stop-Stop that!"

"Say Uncle," he demanded.

"Ne-never!"

The next thing he knew, the hanyou was on his back, trying to regain his breath.

"Wh-what just happened?"

Kira grinned at him as she pinned his shoulders to the marble floor. "I've been practicing."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because you always used to tickle me until I cried. Now, I'm strong enough to stop you."

"You're right, Kir. You have gotten stronger."

"Thank you very much."

Suddenly, Inuyasha flipped her over onto her back and was once again the victor.

Leaning close to her, he grinned evilly. "But so did I."

"A slight pink tinged her cheeks at their closeness. "I really hate you."

He sobered, as he took in her slightly flushed-yet no less beautiful-appearance.

"Liar." With that, he closed the distance between them.

"The Kitsune's eyes grew at the touch, then slowly closed, enjoying every moment. Before she had a chance to respond, however, Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but, I need to, go." He practically ran to the door, opening it.

"Y-Yasha?" she forced out.

Turning his head a fraction in her direction, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kira," and left the room.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 is finally finished! **

**Anyway, I have great news… I'M MEETING GREG AYRES! My friends and I will be going to a convention in GA in a month and I'm going nuts! So, my mind's been a bit loopy as of late.**

**And my stupidity knows no bounds. I just saw the 3rd IY movie, so I am now saying that Inuyasha's mother's name, which was Reinna in past chapters, will now be Izayoi, and their father was still killed the same way, only a few years later.**

**Anyway, on with the story, and thanx for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Chapter 10 

'Ah Crap. I know that Rojin told me that his room was at the end of the hall, but he never mentioned which end,' Kagome thought as she paced in front of her door. "Hmm. I guess I'll try this way first," she mumbled as she turned and began walking toward the left end of the corridor.

Once she reached the end, she knocked and slowly entered.

"Um, Uncle? Are, you in here?"

"Rojin's room is at the other end of the hallway, My Lady," answered a familiarly smooth voice. Right then, the younger Kitsune sibling entered the girl's line of vision.

"OH! I'm soo sorry. Akira," she cried, bowing deeply. "I shouldn't have just barged in here like I did."

"Do not fret, Lady, though may I be of any help to you?"

She paused to consider it. "Actually, maybe you can help me. What would happen if, oh, I don't know, a demon of Sesshoumaru's caliber were to lose once of his senses?"

"It would depend on which he lost."

"Let's just say, his sight, for example."

"Well, I suppose the demon in question's other senses would compensate for the loss." He then added, after a bit of thought, "Though, it could prove to be quite problematic during battle."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"If he were in unfamiliar territory, he would be unable to observe his surroundings. Also, there are certain demons who have the ability to completely mask their presence, though there is a flaw to the skill."

"Which is?"

"There is a visual trail that is inadvertently left behind. Without sight, the demon wouldn't realize that the enemy were there until it was too late." He again paused. "Has Lord Sesshoumaru's illness now affected his sight?"

"You knew?"

He nodded. "I suspected. I was ordered to watch over the human child. That order would have never been handed down if My Lord was able to do so himself. He is extremely protective of Rin."

"I see," she said as she took a seat on the floor and let the new information sink in. While pondering, Kagome began looking around the fox's room, suddenly distracted by the multitude of weapons adorning the walls of the modest-sized space.

"Akira?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Kagome. No lady, just plain old Kagome."

"My apologies, Kagome."

"Why did you decide to become an assassin? And why for Sesshoumaru, for that matter?"

He joined the girl on the floor. "Our fathers grew up together, and when InuTaisho inherited the Western Lands as his own, my father entered his employ as a most trusted advisor. When Mother died suddenly, Kira and I moved in here.

Sister had already agreed to serve as Lord Sesshoumaru's personal servant while I trained in a skill that I had always been particularly good at: marksmanship."

"When did you first meet Sesshoumaru?"

"Shortly before the death of the Lady of the House. Kira spent much, if not all, of her time entertaining him with stories and games, and they soon became close friends. I, however, wished to serve to the absolute best of my abilities, so I left the house and secluded myself for quite a considerable amount of time in order to train."

"And what happened when you returned to the castle?"

He quieted a moment before continuing. "I returned to utter chaos."

"What do you mean?"

"The Lady had only just been killed and the Young Lord was not taking it well, as I came to learn."

* * *

flashback 

"Brother! You're back!" Kira screamed, hugging her younger brother.

"How have you been, Sister?"

"I've been well. And you?"

"I am fine, as well." He paused to put his belongings on the floor of the room that Kira had prepared for his return. "And how is Lord Taisho?"

The smile adorning the young demoness' gentle face disappeared as she sat down, taking his much larger hand in hers. "Brother, do you remember the mikos that InuTaisho banished?"

"I do. The ones who attacked the Young Lord, correct?"

She nodded. "They attacked the castle on the last new moon while the Lord was away." Averting her gaze and tightening her grip, Kira continued. "While protecting Sesshoumaru and me, Lady Narai was killed."

The siblings sat together in silent mourning until Akira finally spoke. "How is Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, that's the thing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Follow me, Brother."

The pair walked through the hallways toward the Royal Wing, until they stopped, having reached the chambers of the Western Heir. Kira opened the door and entered, her brother following suite.

The sight was and eerie one indeed. The young demon was lying in bed, his usually vibrant golden eyes vacant and unseeing. His mother's favorite kimono was being hugged tightly to his chest.

"He's been like that ever since. He won't respond to anything, not even his father."

"Where is the Lord?"

"After the attack, InuTaisho annihilated those witches and is currently hunting down the survivors."

Akira's senses picked up on something coming nearing the room. "He has returned."

Moments later, the door opened, revealing the child's father.

"My Lord," the two said, bowing deeply.

He nodded his head in return. "I see that you have returned, Akira. I am just sorry that it could not have been under better circumstances."

The Lord of the West walked up to his son's bedside and sat down, placing the pup's head in his lap. The demon then began gently stroking his slightly disheveled silver mane.

"There are only three left. My vengeance can wait. The remainder of my family is what is important now."

"I only wish that I had arrived sooner. Maybe thing could have been different."

"No, Akira. There would have been just one more dead. There were few survivors, which brings me to an offer. Akira, I would like for you to be Sesshoumaru's personal guard."

The Kitsune blinked and narrowed his jade eyes, trying to figure out if his master were lying. "M-My Lord?"

"I want only those who I trust completely near my son. That means you, your sister and father, and Rojin. He is far too young to know true betrayal, though I am sure that he feels it right now, even in his current state." He paused before speaking again. "The proof is in his eyes."

The siblings looked to see what their Lord meant. They watched as a lone tear slid down the pup's unresponsive face.

"We will be by his side, always," they answered, never averting their gazes.

"Always," Kira whispered.

* * *

" (hic)That's the, saddest (sniff)story I've ever (hichic)heard," she whined, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No wonder he hates me. I'd hate me, too, if I were him!" 

"He doesn't hate you, Kagome," a voice stated from the doorway. "If he did, you can guarantee that you would be dead, either by his hand, or by my brother's."

"But he's tries to kill me and my friends a dozen or so times."

"Tried, and failed," Kira stated as she entered Akira's room and sat down, right in his lap. "Does Sesshoumaru seem like the type that would fail to kill his target?"

"Well, no, but-"

"The same goes for Inuyasha. He never truly meant to kill you guys."

"Um, Kira?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Do you have to sit on my lap?"

"Why yes. Yes, I do."

"Just why are you so chipper, all of a sudden?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes, Sister, and why do you smell so strongly of Inuyasha?" Akira added.

"She's blushing, too."

Panicking, the demoness began rambling. "Oh! I, um, we left, and he…then I… then we…then he…nothing."

"I suppose we'll drop it for now," Kagome conceded, laughing at Kira's deep sigh of relief.

"Kagome, shouldn't you go and see Rojin? I believe that I have kept you here for long enough," Akira reminded.

She jumped to her feet. "Ohmigod! I completely forgot! I'll see you guys later!" She ran out of the room at break-neck speed, but re-entered and added, "You're telling me everything later." With that, she left again.

Akira then turned toward his only sister. "And you're telling me everything right now."

The panicked expression returned as she whined, "Do I have to?"

* * *

"I'll bet my life that she's chatting merrily with Akira right now," Sesshoumaru thought as he rose to his feet and began pacing, startling Rin at the movement. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"That blasted human." He turned toward Rin. "Open the door, Rin, and see if the miko is-" The scent of the girl running past his room cut his order short.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru! I went the wrong way!" she yelled through the door as she rushed past.

'At least she had the decency to apologize.'

"Rin, take me to Rojin."

"Okay."

Grabbing his hand, the eight-year-old opened the door and pulled the Demon Lord behind her, as she had a penchant to do whenever given the opportunity.

"Sis, wait!" she yelled as she saw Kagome reach for the door handle.

"Hey Rin," she said just before she looked up to see the Taiyoukai being led by the girl. "Sesshoumaru! Um, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't get lost." He smirked. "Again."

She straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me. I was told that his room was at the end of the hallway, but in case you hadn't noticed, **_there are two ends!_**"

"As a miko, shouldn't you be able to discern between Kitsune and Inuyoukai?"

She hmphed and grumbled under her breath, "I'm still in training, Buddy. I'm working on it."

"Can I help you three?" asked a voice from behind the door, which opened to reveal Rojin.

"Uncle, Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes are still broken and we hoped that you could fix them now," Rin explained.

"Not quite yet, Child," the elder demon professed, smiling gently.

"Do you have any leads?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but not for lack of trying, as you can see."

Books and scrolls were indeed strewn throughout the room, all pertaining to curses and enchantments.

"Why is this curse so friggin' difficult to pin down?" she asked.

"I have been asking myself that very same question. Aside from the blindness, the symptoms are odd and the attacks erratic."

Nodding, Kagome's attention was pulled toward a pile of four texts and a couple of scrolls sitting on the floor by Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Uncle, would it be okay for me to borrow these?" she asked as she gathered them in her arms.

"I see no harm in it, I suppose."

"Thank you. I promise that I'll return them."

As she left, Rojin said, "Quite a smart girl, that one."

"For a human, I suppose," came the reply as he, too, left the room.

When he and Rin reached her room, he opened the door and entered, catching the girl by surprise.

"What was that about?"

"W-what was what about?" she stuttered.

"The books and scrolls."

"Oh. Those."

"Well?"

Kagome turned to Rin. "Shippo should be back in the room. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Can I, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He nodded and she ran out the door.

Kagome then took his hand and led him to a nearby chair, then opted to sit on the bed.

"They called to me."

His eyes narrowed in both suspicion and confusion. "Called?"

"Yeah. They just, drew my attention. Maybe it was my powers. I mean, they've done it before."

"Before?"

"It was how I knew that you were suffocating, and where you were."

"I see." 'So, that's how she knew. Interesting.' To the miko, he asked, "Has anything like this happened before?"

"No, not really." She stopped to think. "Well, sometimes I-how do I say this? Sometimes I dream of things that haven't happened yet."

"Second sight."

"You know of it?"

"My father had the Gift."

"Hey," she said quietly, changing the subject. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask, though you may not get an answer."

"How did I know that you were going to say that?"

"Are you going to ask, or not?"

"I've been wondering. What was your father like?"

"What?"

"What was he like? I've always wondered about it. I've asked Inuyasha and Myouga, but they just change the subject."

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Dunno. We've got time, and I've always been curious." She paused. "Pleeeease?"

He sighed before getting comfortable. "Our father was a brave and noble ruler who had few enemies and an incomparable amount of allies. He was also a caring husband and father, who, no matter how much work he had, time was always made."

She smiled softly. "You really loved him, huh?"

He glared in her direction. "Of course I did. I'm not completely heartless, contrary to popular belief."

She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, how did he, um…"

"Takemaru of Setsuna."

Kagome leaned forward a bit. "Who was he?"

"A human who coveted Inuyasha's mother. She was slain by his hand, yet Father resurrected her with Tenseiga."

"I thought that Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were forged just for you two. So he also used them? Including Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsusaiga was made from his fang, therefore he was able to wield it efficiently."

"That makes perfect sense. So how did you learn to use the Wind Scar?"

"Observing as he used it."

"One more question."

"Ask."

"How was a human able to defeat your father? He was a Great Demon, right?"

"He already suffered life threatening injuries at the hands of Ryuukoutsei. I believe you have heard of him."

She nodded slowly as images of Inuyasha's life-or-death battle to lessen the burden of Tetsusaiga's increased weight ran through her head.

"Yeah, I remember him. Not really all that easy to forget, huh? Especially with Naraku's interference."

It was then that Sesshoumaru remembered the girl's self-elected duty of gathering the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"I now have a few questions of my own, Miko."

"Shoot."

"Why do you feel the necessity to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

"The question caught the teenager off guard. "Well, um, you see, I was the one who broke it, so I should be the one to fix it. Add to that, the fact that I have the ability to sense the shards, it made sense."

"Is that why you fight Naraku? Out of duty?"

"No, it's not. He has committed horrible atrocities against those I hold dear to my heart. It would be cataclysmic if he were able to get his hands on all of the shards."

"I see."

"You seem to be the only demon that _doesn't_ want the jewel. Why not?"

"I have no need for false power, like that of Naraku or the wolf."

She cocked her head in confusion. "False power?"

Sesshoumaru shifted a bit before explaining. "Take the wolf. If he were to lose either of the fragments in his legs, his power would greatly decrease, correct?" She nodded, urging him on. "He depends almost entirely on his speed and leg strength in battle, so he would be at a severe disadvantage should something happen."

"Okay, and?"

"I do not rely on anything other my own power. I work to grow stronger." He paused. "I will admit that the half-breed chose the right path in making himself stronger and not relying on the shards." Quietly, he added, "Father would have agreed."

Having heard what he said, Kagome smiled. "I agree completely."

The Inuyoukai suddenly rose to his feet, startling her.

"It seems that we shall be dining shortly." That said, he walked toward the door. He had just opened it and began to leave when Kagome's voice halted him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you for telling me about your father. I feel honored that you chose to speak with me."

After a moment, he nodded his head in her direction and left, his mind screaming.

'What the hell am I doing?'

_Opening up._

'But why? I'm not exactly prone to opening up to humans, you know.'

_She asked, and you answered. She is a trustworthy ally._

'I trust no one.'

_Maybe she's here to help you start._


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Long time no see, huh? Well ya see, it's like this… Wait, no. I have no excuses. I just wanted this chapter to be worth the wait. There was a scene that I really wanted to end this chapter with, but it just didn't happen.**

**On a side note, I went to Atlanta with my muse and my other friends to Anime Weekend Atlanta! I met Greg Ayres, who is GOD, as well as Vic Mignogna. If you haven't a clue as to who they are, then you may wanna get one(a clue), or just email or IM me.**

**Anyway, on with the story, since I currently have a looming death threat on updating, though I won't mention names. COUGH COUGH Christy COUGH.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**"What manner of place is this?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud as he took in his unusual and unfamiliar surroundings.**

**"We're in Tokyo," answered a small and feminine voice from behind.**

**"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he sighed.**

**She stuck her tongue out. "Hey, this is my dream, Pal."**

**He ignored her and continued. "You say that this is your homeland, correct?"**

**"Yeah. That shrine over there is the place that I grew up. It stands right over where the Bone-Eater's Well is now."**

**Just then, a little girl about Rin's age ran out of said shrine.**

* * *

"Bye, Mommy! I'm going to the park with Eri!"

A woman of about thirty stood in the doorway, a small baby on her hip. "Be careful! And be home in two hours, or I'm coming to get you!" she called after her daughter's retreating form.

"Okay!"

* * *

**"Wow, I was a cute little kid."**

**"You resemble Rin."**

**Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru, then returned her gaze to her younger self.**

**"Hey, you're right." Then it hit her. "You can see!" she cried.**

**"This is a dream, so it only stands to reason that I would be unaffected here." He paused. "You have a younger brother as well."**

**She smiled. "Yeah. That's my little brother, Souta. He can be such a pest,**

**but I love him to death. He's ten now, and totally idolizes Inuyasha. It's so cute."**

**"Foolish."**

**"Hey! My brother is _not_ foolish!"**

**"He idolizes that stupid half-breed. He is foolish."**

**"Your brother may be rude with a dirty mouth, but he's the only real male figure in his life, aside from my eccentric grandfather."**

**"I see. So insanity runs in your family."**

**"I'm gonna let that one slide, you jerk." She turned back to the dreamscape, ignoring the growl aimed her way.**

* * *

"Eri! Are you here?" She looked around and saw no one there, so she decided to play on her own.

Approaching the teeter-totter, the girl sat on one end and concentrated, creating an exact double of herself, which sat on the opposite end of the teeter-totter.

"Hi, Kagome," greeted the copy. "Ready to play?"

"Yep! I'm all ready!" The two played for the entire two hours before it was time to return home.

Upon arrival, her mother met her on the front steps.

"Eri's mother called after you left to say that she wasn't feeling well. What did you do for two hours?"

"I kept myself company."

* * *

**"You were able to manifest your powers to that degree at that young an age and with no formal training?" Sesshoumaru questioned, secretly impressed.**

**"Yeah, but they stopped when I was ten. I didn't have many friends when I was little because the other kids thought that I was strange since I lived in a shrine. I guess that my powers developed out of loneliness."**

**"What was that place?"**

**"A playground. It's a place specifically created for kids."**

**"This Tokyo of yours is interesting, to say the least."**

**"Yeah, but in many ways, I like it here better. In my time, the air and water are polluted, everyone is suspicious of each other, and everyone is so lazy. Science created things to make our lives easier, but all we do is take advantage of it."**

**"Are there demons in your time?"**

**"My my. You're awfully full of questions, now, aren't you?"**

**"I simply wish to understand your odd and erratic behavior and dress, Miko. That is all, now answer the question."**

**"Okay, okay. Jeez. There are probably demons somewhere, but humans are, by far, the dominant species."**

**Sesshoumaru's ears twitched slightly. "The wolf is outside your door. I suggest waking up."**

**"Can I introduce Rin to Kouga? It may help her overcome her fear."**

**He paused to consider it. "Very well, however, I wish to be present. Bring them to my chambers."**

**Realizing that the child would feel much safer in her father figure's presence, she agreed, waking up.**

* * *

"Kagome?" Kouga called through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Just let me get dressed."

Kagome began rummaging through her belongings, finally settling on a pair of baby blue exercise shorts and a white tank top with the phrase 'Good kitty, gone bad', emblazoned on the front. Slipping on her white tennis shoes and pulling her raven hair into a high ponytail, the girl exited the room.

"Hey Kouga, there's something that we have to do, okay?"

"Um, I guess, but what are we doing?"

"I have to go and get something, so will you please meet me in Sesshoumaru's room?"

He gulped. "_You_, want _me_, in the same room as _him_? But he wants me dead, I know it."

"I talked to him. Just wait in there, okay? It shouldn't take very long, I promise."

"I guess so."

"Thank you. Just give me five minutes, tops."

Once the wolf demon was inside, Kagome entered Rin's room to she Shippo and her drawing with the crayons that she had given the fox kit.

"Rin?"

Looking up, Kagome was shot the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. "Hi, Big Sister!"

"Rin, will you please do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Now I know that you're scared, but I would like to introduce you to Kouga."

Her smile faded instantly. "The wolf man?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Sesshoumaru will be there. So will I."

"You will?"

"Of course. You know that Sesshoumaru would never leave you alone when you're scared, right?"

"Yeah, but can Shippo come too?" Nodding, Kagome led the children across the hall and into Sesshoumaru's chamber. There, she couldn't help but laugh outright at the sight. Kouga was practically cowering in the corner, refusing to even glance in the Great Lord's general direction. Sesshoumaru, however, kept glaring with his unseeing, yet nonetheless intimidating gaze.

"Hey, Kouga."

"Uh, hi, Kagome." The overwhelming scent of the human girl's fear sent chills down his spine. He felt horrible, but he also knew that he deserved it for his past indiscretions. The wolf watched as the child made a beeline for the Taiyoukai. She whispered something in his ear, causing him to simply nod, allowing her to quickly climb into his lap.

Coughing slightly, Kouga turned toward Rin. "You're name's Rin, right?" She nodded her head. "Well, my name's Kouga." He paused. "I'm not going to apologize to you, because what my tribe and me did to you is totally unforgivable and inexcusable. Please know that ever since, my tribe has not touched human meat. My life is yours, if you or your lord want it."

"This decision is one for Rin alone to make," Sesshoumaru replied, all the while trying to decipher the scents rising from his young ward. Fear was prevalent, along with anxiety. There was another rising, weakening the other two. It was a scent that the demon was unable to recognize.

Rin looked at Kouga, who was on his hands and knees, head bowed, and practically touching the floor. She slowly slid down from her perch on Sesshoumaru's lap and walked over to the wolf demon.

"Um, Kouga, sir?" He looked up. "You're friends with Kagome and Shippo, right?"

"Right."

"That means that you can't be a bad person, because Big Sis' friends are all good. If I didn't die, then Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have brought me back to life, and I would still be living in that village, and I wouldn't be here now." Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on her face. "Thank you!" Rin the hugged him, not only shocking Kouga, Kagome, and Shippo, but Sesshoumaru, as well.

'What a remarkable child she is,' he thought as he watched her play with Kouga's tail. 'So much like the miko, she is.'

It was that moment when his ears picked up footsteps and he soon after smelled his assassin.

"Enter, Akira."

Once in the room, he bowed to his employer, who nodded in reply.

"Hi, Akira!" Rin yelled, dropping the wolf's tail in favor of the Kitsune's.

He grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Hello to you too, Rin." Turning toward Kagome, he stated, "I am here to begin your lessons."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. Good thing I dressed for the occasion."

"I should hope that this manner of clothing isn't as indecent as your others, yet guessing by the scents radiating from the wolf, and even Akira, I suppose that it was too much to hope for."

Kagome looked to see the two demons turn all shades of red, Akira in particular, and then turn away, unable to look her in the eye.

"F-forgive me, Kagome. It was horribly inappropriate of me."

She shook it off with a laugh. "It's okay, Akira, don't worry about it. How 'bout we head out?"

"As you wish." He turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed again. "My Lord." The pair left, followed by Rin and Shippo, leaving only Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"That girl reminds me so much of Kagome," Kouga stated.

"That, she does." He paused. "Rin forgave you, so I suppose that I have no other choice but to do the same. Do not make me regret it, Wolf."

"I'm in your debt."

"Now, find my brother's companions and bring the monk to me."

"If I can ask, why do you want to see Miroku?"

"There are matters with which we need to discuss."

"I'll be back shortly."

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been acting like this since yesterday. It's just not like you," Miroku wondered.

"The hanyou looked up from his stupor. "Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry. I s'ppose that I've got a lot on my mind, is all."

"Is it anything that you want to talk about?" Sango asked, petting a purring and very comfortable Kilala.

"No. This is something that I think I need to work out by myself." Rising to his feet, Inuyasha walked up to, and opened the door. Before leaving, however, he turned around slightly, a small smile on his face. "Thanks." With that, he left.

A few minutes after his departure, Kouga arrived, signaling his presence with a light rap on the door.

"Miroku? Sesshoumaru wants to see you in his chambers. He said that he had something that he needs to discuss with you."

"Um, sure," he stammered, shock evident on not only his face, but Sango's as well. Turning to the Taijiya, he asked, "Will you be okay?"

"Go ahead, Miroku. It probably isn't the best idea to keep Sesshoumaru waiting."

"I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here waiting."

Before either person knew what was happening, the monk had taken the hand of the exterminator in his own and dropped to one knee.

"Sango, my dear, nothing in this world or any that may be out there can possibly keep me away from you, knowing that you will be here awaiting my return. When I do, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"We'll be back Sango," Kouga said as he dragged the now unconscious Miroku out the door and away from Sango, whose aura was radiating intense black flames.

* * *

"So Kouga, do you know what this is about?" Miroku asked as the pair walked silently through the hallway.

Shaking his head, he answered, "No. He never said."

They approached the room and were immediately beckoned to enter.

"You wished to see me, Sesshoumaru?" he asked as he opened the door and stepped in.

"I did. You, and you alone."

Kouga huffed silently. "I can take a hint. I guess that I'll just go…somewhere."

"Do that." After he left the room, Miroku sat down in the very chair that the wolf had been occupying only minutes earlier.

"How can I be of help?"

"You should have some knowledge of curses, you being a holy man, correct?"

"Some, and I believe that we are both in agreement when I say that the caster of this curse is within the castle walls."

He nodded. "We are."

"Is there anyone that you suspect?"

"It is a long list. I have many enemies, even in my own home."

"Be that as it may, how many have intimate knowledge of curses and spells?"

"Enough."

"Then why are they here?"

"They may be after my head, yet they are neither skilled nor brave enough to attempt to take it."

"That may be true, but they may have sought help."

"You have a point, Monk."

"If it's okay with you, I would like permission to use your library in order to help you search for a cure."

"Why, exactly, are you helping me? I've tried killing your group before."

"Actually, it was Inuyasha, and you never really tried. If you had, we would be dead."

'Smart.' "The question stands," he stated, recalling the answer he had given the miko when she had replied with the same response.

"Kagome's helping you, so we will honor her decision."

"I grant you access to the library, as well as anything in my chambers regarding the subject."

"Thank you."

"Now leave. I have work that I must get done."

"I mean no disrespect, but how do you plan on getting your paperwork done if you cannot see?"

"I'll manage."

"I'm sure Sango would help. Being a Taijiya, she is very well versed in demon culture and diplomacy." He paused. "You have allowed us to stay here. Consider it payment."

"I suppose I have little choice in the matter. Send the woman here, and the library is by Rojin's chamber at the far end of this hall." Bowing, Miroku left to retrieve Sango.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru leaned back and began slowly massaging his temples.

'I can't believe that I actually accepted help from a monk as well as a demon slayer. What's next?'

* * *

"Inuyasha, wait!"

Turning, the half-demon saw the demoness run up to him.

"Oh, um, hi, Kira," he greeted slowly, averting his gaze.

"Would you mind walking in the garden with me?"

"Um, sure." Taking his hand, Kira pulled him toward the garden.

Once they had arrived, she stopped, causing Inuyasha to do the same.

"Kira?"

"I have to know. Why did you kiss me, Inuyasha?"

Blushing slightly, he looked away. "I just wanted to, I guess."

"And why did you run?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I panicked."

Sighing, Kira leaned up against the castle wall. "And? There's more that you aren't telling me."

"I didn't want to make you do something that you didn't want to do."

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, would I do this?" Grabbing Inuyasha by the haori, she pulled him into a deep kiss, catching the hanyou completely off-guard.

The feel of the Kitsune's tongue against his lips begging entrance was all the incentive he needed before growling in acceptance.

* * *

'BoredBoredBoredBoredBoredBoredBored,' Kagome mentally chanted as she attempted to perform a breathing exercise the Akira was teaching her.

"Kagome, concentrate," the fox ordered calmly, with eyes still closed.

Opening her eyes, Kagome giggled, bringing her had to the back of her neck.

"Heh, sorry, Akira. I'm not really all that good at focusing for long periods of time."

"Kagome, in order to develop your skills, you need focus and concentration."

"I know, but my mind wanders."

"To your knowledge, have you ever been able to manifest your powers?"

"When I was a little girl, I was able to replicate myself," she answered, recalling her dream.

"Can you still?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Then how were you able to regenerate My Lord's arm?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya."

Akira rose and offered a hand to the young miko, which she accepted. "What were you thinking when you did it?"

She paused to think. "I thought that he looked like a wounded animal and that it didn't suit him to look anything less that perfect."

"I see. Now, have you recently tried to call upon your powers, aside from your arrows?"

"I tried, but no matter how much I try, it just won't work."

The Kitsune paused to think for a moment before continuing. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say."

"Okay, okay." She obeyed. "Now what?"

"You and your companions are journeying. Deciding to rest for the night, you set up camp. While doing so, you drop your guard, giving an approaching enemy the opportunity to attack. To make matters worse, it is the night of the new moon." He watched her stiffen. "Inuyasha is the first to be taken down, followed by the exterminator, then the monk. This leaves only you and your kit."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she appeared to be deeply entangled in the vision. Akira flinched before continuing, moving behind her.

"He turns toward the kit, who is valiantly defending you, and prepares to attack. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Protect," she all but whispered as her entire body began to radiate an intense pink aura, causing Akira to back up instinctively.

"K-Kagome, channel your power into your dominant hand."

"How?" she choked out.

"Try to will it."

Slowly, the aura diminished, only to surround her right hand.

"Very good. Now try to use it. Just remember that you don't need to use much power."

Nodding, the teen took a deep breath and lifted her hand, aiming it at the wall at the far end of the room. Akira's brows furrowed in confusion as Kagome's lips curved into a slight smile.

"Fire in the hole."

All Akira felt was a tremendous shock and once it had passed, he saw that the wall was practically nonexistent.

"How'd I do that?" she asked, shock and awe evident in her voice.

"You focused. Your desire to protect your friends eclipsed all other emotions, concentrating your power." He paused. "I apologize, Kagome. It was cruel of me to use your emotions in such a manner."

"No, it's okay, Akira. If you hadn't, I never would have been able to do that in a million years."

"I'll see you tomorrow for more training."

"Okay. I should probably check in with Sesshoumaru anyway. Bye, Akira. Tell your sister to see me. I haven't had time to chat with her in a bit."

"I will."

* * *

'What the hell am I doing!'

For the past three hours, Sesshoumaru had been dictating responses to documents being read to him by Sango.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru, but you forgot to mention where the council will be meeting. If I'm not mistaken, the location changes with every meeting."

He nodded. "You are correct. It will be held at the home of the Eastern Taiyoukai."

'I'm surprised that she knew about that. Most demons probably don't even know that the Taiyoukai even _have_ meetings, let alone the location changes.'

"Tell me; how do you know about demon politics?"

"My father, Saoden, taught me."

"I know of him. He has slain many a powerful demon, and had even challenged me."

"You knew my father?" He nodded. "Did you accept his challenge?"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"He was defeated, yet I allowed him to live. He was an exceptional warrior for a human, as well as an honorable one." He paused as something that he had heard rang in his memory, "I heard that he was bested in battle. What that indeed the case?"

"It was Naraku!" she spat. "He possessed my younger brother and forced him to slaughter our entire clan. I am the sole survivor."

"And what of your brother?"

"He remains under Naraku's control. You have also met him before."

Realization hit. "The boy that attempted to kill Rin and dared raise his weapon against me, correct?"

"Yes. Naraku must die. Kohaku may not survive the jewel extraction from his back, but it would be better for him to die in peace than to live in agony."

'Naraku's influence is further reaching than I once thought,' he thought before asking, "And what of the monk and Inuyasha? What are their reasons?"

"You know about Miroku's Wind Tunnel, right?" He nodded for her to continue. "It was a curse placed on his grandfather by Naraku. It killed him as well as Miroku's father, and will devour him as well if Naraku doesn't die. As for Inuyasha, he was pinned to the tree and in turn, Kikyo died due to his trickery."

"And the miko."

"Kagome just wants to protect everyone from Naraku and his incarnations."

"Has he done her any wrongs?"

She shook her head. "No. She just wants him to pay for everything that he had done to make us, including you and Rin, suffer. Kouga, as well. Naraku had Kagura kill his entire clan and frame Inuyasha."

Before he was about to respond, his body was overcome with severe chills, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise as he involuntarily shivered, causing Sango to look at him, surprised.

"What's happening?"

"Akira is training the miko to manifest her powers. She just expelled enough energy to destroy nine-tenths of the servants in my employ, had she been trying."

"You're kidding! She's never been able to control that much power."

"Which is why she is learning. It seems that that idiotic half-brother of mine has yet to teach her self-defense, unlike you and the monk."

"You noticed."

"While defending herself, she moves in a similar fashion to the two of you. Now, we're finished here. You may return to the others." Rising to her feet, she bowed before leaving.

Moments after the Taijiya left, the miko's scent caught his attention. However, the normally calming scent was laced with tears threatening to spill.

Oddly unnerved by this, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and left his room, only to enter hers.

Kagome had just reached her room, her will barely able to keep her tears at bay, when her door opened. Looking up, she saw the Demon Lord in the doorway, looking her way.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. My training went really well. I even shot a blast from my hand. By the way, sorry about your wall."

"Do not worry about the wall, and I felt your power. If you focused and put all of your energy into it, you could easily defeat Naraku alone."

Her head shot up and he felt her shocked gaze follow him as he sat on the bed, right next to her.

"Y-you really think that I'm powerful enough to help?"

He nodded the affirmative. "You possess the power, you simply lack the ability to channel it. That comes with training." Frowning, he asked, "Have you been told otherwise?"

"Well, not in quite so many words, but I'm just Kikyo's reincarnation. I don't have her powers."

"You just released enough energy to purify most of my castle, possibly myself included, and I get the feeling that you were holding back a considerable amount of power. How did Akira get you to use your power?"

She grew silent, her tears again threatening to fall. "I pictured Naraku attacking everyone."

Unable to control herself, she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru and began crying hysterically, catching him completely off-guard.

"I just wanted to protect everyone," she forced out between tears.

Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around the petite girl's tiny shaking frame in an attempt to calm her.

'She's just like Rin,' he thought as he said, "You may be the undead priestess' reincarnation, but you have far more power than she could even dream of possessing."

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I wish I knew," he replied quietly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

For the first time in at least a century, Sesshoumaru, the Great Taiyoukai of the West, was speechless.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Hey guys. I did pretty good this time. It didn't take me eleventy billion years(sorry, boss' favorite phrase) to update, and this chapter was even pretty long.

**Well, I just got off the phone with one of my boss', and it looks like I lost my 2nd job, much to his and my disappointment, so I guess that I'll just have more time to update, huh? -P Anyway, I suppose that I'll just get on with it.**

**OH!I got a few comments on the last line of the last chapter. The way I see it, Sesshoumaru chooses to not speak a lot, and let his actions speak for him. Being rendered speechless is completely different. That's just the way that I meant it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Worthless!"

"B-but, My Lady, I-"

"No excuses! I have given you ample time to kill that puppy and his little miko bitch, so why do they still live?" she demanded.

"The miko would be easy to dispatch, but she is never alone. She is always with either the little whelp or his assassin."

"And InuTaisho's brat?"

"His sight may be gone, but his other senses have heightened considerably."

"That is common sense. Why did you not factor that into the equation?"

"Forgive me."

"I give you three days, Demon, and no more. Do you understand me?"

"Completely."

"Now leave me. You have much that to do."

He bowed. "As you wish."

* * *

The two had, after days of travel, finally arrived at the castle walls, only to collapse against them, exhausted.

"I'm, starting, to think, that Kouga, hates us," gasped Hakkaku.

"Yeah," Ginta wheezed. "Me, too."

After regaining their breaths, the pair looked up at the castle.

"Is Kouga really in there?" Ginta asked.

"This is where his scent leads to, so I'm thinking yeah," Hakkaku replied.

The clansmen looked at each other before knocking. After a moment, a clear, booming voice rang out.

"State your business."

Hakkaku cleared his throat. "We're followers of Kouga, of the demon wolf tribe, and we tracked his scent here."

"Stay where you are."

The two waited as they were told to do before the large doors slowly opened, revealing a pair of Nekoyoukai.

"Um, hi there," Ginta said, slowly inching behind his partner.

"Your prince is with the young ward. Follow me."

Leaning close to his comrade, Hakkaku whispered, "Do we have to?" to which he received an elbow to the gut.

"Yes, we do." He gulped before shoving Hakkaku forward. "You go first."

"W-what? No, you go. It was your brilliant idea to come here!"

"You're older!"

"You have seniority!"

"Then I order you to go."

"I refuse!"

Their argument was cut short when their escort halted, causing Hakkaku to crash into him, falling back into Ginta.

"Argue, or leave. Those are your choices."

"Sorry. We'll be quiet," they said.

The Nekoyoukai nodded, and they continued on their way.

* * *

"Kagome's been gone for quite awhile, don't you think?" Miroku questioned, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Should we check on her?" asked Kouga, who had only just entered the room.

"No, let's wait a bit longer," Sango replied. "She's probably resting. After all, she's never released that amount of energy before."

Kouga's jaw hit the floor. "That was Kagome!" I felt that blast all the way in the stables!"

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru told me that it was powerful enough to purify most of his castle."

"I'll bet that Akira's still feeling the effects of it, being as close to her as he was," Miroku stated. Turning to the wolf, he added, "By the way, Kouga. I thought that you were playing with Rin and Shippo."

"I was, but Kira came and said that she wanted to play with them. She said that she had a lot of energy to burn, and how better than to entertain a hyperactive eight-year-old and her little Kitsune counterpart." He looked around the room, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

* * *

'That was definitely Kagome who released that energy. Now, where is she?'

The hanyou had been with Kira in the gardens when the unexpectedly immense aura erupted, chilling the pair to the bone. Worried about his friend, Inuyasha left in search of Kagome. When he reached her room, however, he was shocked, though not as shocked as he'd like, to see his half-brother exiting.

"Why am I not surprised to see you with her?"

"What do you want, Inuyasha? The girl is resting."

"Is she okay? I felt that energy release."

"My chambers, now," he ordered as he entered his room, Inuyasha close behind. Once they two were inside and the door closed, the elder turned toward the younger, quite annoyed.

"What is it?"

"You're going to tell me why I just spent an hour comforting a distraught miko, because someone has led her to believe that she is almost completely useless."

"Hey, wait. I've never said that Kagome was useless," Inuyasha stated defensively.

"Then why is she convinced that she is worthless compared to the undead priestess?"

The half-demon hung his head in shame. "I know that I'm to blame for that, and I've been trying to make up for it."

"And you're doing a remarkable job, I see," he replied sarcastically.

"Screw you, Sesshoumaru. Care to explain why you were comforting her in the first place? It's not like you."

"No, I don't."

"Don't be a dick. Just answer me."

He huffed in aggravation. "Fine. Her hysterics were annoying, and now I know that it was only because the miko was foolish enough to take the drivel that you blurt out to heart."

"Look. I try to be nice, but it just comes out wrong. I'm not exactly as eloquent a speaker as you are, you know," he griped.

"True, but here's a thought; try thinking before you speak. I know that it may be a radical concept for an imbecile like you, but it save you from those beads of subjugation the miko has around your neck."

"How do you know about these beads?"

"I research my enemies thoroughly. I am sure that I know more about mikos than the human does."

"Then why don't you teach her?"

"I fully intended to, until this blasted curse blinded me."

"So? Can't you just sense whether or not she's doing it right?"

"Not completely."

"Wuddaya mean?"

"You truly are an idiot. Different colors are physical manifestations of different abilities, or haven't you noticed?"

"Can't say as I have, sorry."

'I can't believe that we're related,' he sighed mentally. "What color are her arrows when she fires them?"

"Pink."

"Dull, or intense?"

"Light pink, but intense."

"The more intense the color, the more conviction in the emotion. The lighter the color, the purer the miko.

"What about the miko that you're hunting?"

Silence filled the room. Just as he was about to change the subject, his brother's quiet voice answered.

"Blue. Deep, dark blue."

* * *

"I hope that Kagome's okay," the kit mumbled as he left the stables to check on his surrogate mother.

Once he reached their room, he opened the door to see her fast asleep. His presence, however, must have alerted her, because she suddenly yawned and began stretching.

"Hey, Shippo."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place. I'll bet Sesshoumaru thinks I'm narcoleptic."

"Narco-who?"

"It means I fall asleep suddenly. Don't worry. I doubt that the word even exists yet anyway. So what's up?"

"I felt your powers and just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine, but come here for a second."

When he approached the bed, Kagome reached out and scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Kagome? Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a really hard training session and missed you, that's all."

"I missed you, too."

"So, are you having fun with Rin?"

"Yeah! She's like a little sister."

"Oh yeah. She doesn't have to play sick anymore. It's pretty safe to say that everyone knows what's really going on, but be careful, just in case."

"That reminds me. I picked up on a couple of familiar scents a few minutes ago. I just can't remember whose they are."

"It's Ginta and Hakkaku."

Shippo looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Not sure, exactly. For some reason, my powers have been a lot stronger than they usually are."

"Maybe you should ask Sesshoumaru about it. He seems like he's probably know something about it."

"He's probably sick of me by now, but you're right. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Shippo and Kagome exited their room, only to enter Sesshoumaru's. When he gave them permission to enter, they saw him lying down, eyes closed.

"Taking a rest, Sesshoumaru?"

"It's not often that I can just relax, now what do you want, Miko?"

"I thought that you said that you'd call me by my name."

"I did. What do you need?"

She shot him a dirty look, but continued. "My powers are acting up."

He opened an eye. "How so?"

"They're stronger. For example, I know that Kouga and two of his followers are playing with Rin in the gardens right now, and that she's decorating Ginta with flowers as we speak."

"I see." His eye closed again. "It may just be because you're coming into your powers."

"Is that really all it is? I mean, wouldn't that happen more gradually?"

That made him sit up, giving the miko his undivided attention. "Do you mean to tell me that is not the case?"

"No. I mean, I went from being practically unable to sense demons, to telling you everything down to their sex. That's not normal, right?"

"Tell me. What color was your aura earlier?"

"Pink."

"And when you healed my arm."

"Purple, I think. Why?"

"A miko's abilities appear as different colors."

"Really? I had no idea."

"That would be because you shouldn't be able to see them at your level."

"Then why can I?"

"Something here must be causing your powers to mature to this level."

"Like what?"

"From what I've observed, it seems that your powers are emotionally charged. Have you felt odd lately?"

"A bit. I mean, I've been trying so hard to find out who cursed you. Plus, I have to play mediator between Inuyasha and Kouga, which, as you know, is a full-time job in and of itself."

"At least when I had to watch him, Kira was there to keep him company."

"Right?" She paused as she finally got what he had just said. "Wait. You used to have to babysit Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "His mother would bring him here to see Father. I would watch him when they wanted to be alone."

"Do you hate Inuyasha's mother?"

"Explain to me how every conversation we have ends up with us discussing my past?"

"Couldn't tell you. You always answer my questions, so I guess I just keep asking. So, do you?"

"No. I resented her, as well as my father, but I never hated her. There was only one woman I would ever consider 'Mother', and she knew that." He paused when he heard Shippo fidget nervously. "Ask your question, Kit."

Kagome turned to see him struggling with whether or not to ask.

"Um, it's about your blindness."

"Go on."

"Miroku said that the person who cursed you is in the castle, right?"

"Correct."

"Why don't you leave? You know, remove yourself from the equation."

"I cannot just leave. My lands would be left unguarded, and I couldn't protect Rin while blind."

"Why not go to Kagome's time?"

"I don't even know if the well would allow him."

"Inuyasha can pass through."

"I am not Inuyasha, Kit."

"I know that, but you're blood relatives."

Kagome thought about it. "If the well did allow it, the time flux could possibly act as a barrier from the curse."

"But what of Rin? I cannot just leave her here unprotected."

"Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Inuyasha will be here, right? And Kira and Akira."

"You know, Sesshoumaru, it's not such a bad idea," Kagome submitted.

"I need time to consider this. There is still the problem of the Western Lands."

"We can watch your lands while you're gone," came three voices from the doorway. Turning, they saw Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"I have experience with patrolling borders and the like, so it wouldn't be a problem," Kouga explained. "My father taught me."

"And we could keep Rin company," Hakkaku added.

"Yeah. She's fun to play with," Ginta remarked, holding up his tail, that was laced with wildflowers."

He considered this. "Very well. We will leave in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Kagome stated. "I'll just go tell Inuyasha."

"Good luck," the room's occupants said at once.

"Wow. Stereo."

* * *

**_"YOU"RE WHAT!"_**

"I'm bringing Sesshoumaru to my time."

"Are you sure that it's such a good idea?" Sango asked.

"He won't be much of a threat in the condition that he's in. Besides, he's a man of honor."

"So, what should we do?"

"Watch Rin and keep your eyes open for anything or anyone suspicious. If something happens, send Inuyasha for us. We should only be gone for a few days. A week, at most."

"**_A WEEK!"_**

"Come check on me if you have to," she bargained.

He sighed after a moment. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"When are you leaving?" Miroku wondered.

"Morning."

"Do you want us to come with you to the well?"

"No, it's okay. It's just going to be me, Sesshoumaru, Kira, and Rin. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Let me guess. It was Sesshoumaru's idea," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome turned toward him heatedly.

"No, actually, it was mine. Do you not think that I am capable of good ideas?" She glared at him, which set off warning bells in his head. "Sit, boy."

* * *

"Miko, get up."

Kagome had been in the middle of an amazing dream-one of her own, for once-when the Taiyoukai's silky voice penetrated her thoughts, pulling her to reality.

"Wuddaya wa', S'ssoum'ru? I was havin' a r'lly good dr'm," she mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

Without warning, the covers were suddenly pulled back, causing Kagome to jump up and scream. It was quickly silenced by the Inuyoukai's hand that now covered the miko's mouth

"If you swear to be quiet, I'll remove my hand." At her nod, he took his hand away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she whispered loudly.

"We're leaving now."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, something will happen."

She sobered immediately. "Like what? I mean, how do you know?"

"I'm empathic."

"You mean that you can sense emotions?"

"Yes, now get ready."

"Where's Rin?"

"Next door with Kira."

As she changed, she asked a question. "Can you sense my emotions right now?"

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Miko, but I can only sense strong emotions. My empathy isn't very powerful, and only works when someone is bearing negative, and usually murderous intentions."

"I see. How are we getting to the well?"

"We'll fly. Now, where is this well?"

"Inuyasha's forest."

He nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get going."

The two left one room, only to enter another, where Rin and Kira were playing.

"Is it time to go?" the child asked.

"It is," the Demon Lord replied as Rin grabbed his hand and led him through the castle.

Kagome leaned toward Kira. "Why is he letting Rin lead him through the castle? I'm sure that he knows his way around."

"I'm pretty sure that he's just humoring her. He probably realized that Rin feels kind or helpless, so he's making her feel useful to him."

"Oh, how cute. I guess Sesshoumaru's really just a big softie."

"Softie? You do know that he can hear you, right?"

She smiled. "Oh, I know. It wouldn't be the first time that I've called him cute." She giggled and ran up next to Sesshoumaru, who was rolling his eyes at her antics.

'She's got guts, that one. I'm surprised that he's letting that slide without so much as a word,' Kira thought as she caught up to the group.

Once they were outside, Sesshoumaru sat down, signaling for the others to do the same.

"Now why, exactly, are we sitting on the ground?" Kagome wondered.

"You will see. Now Rin, I want you to sit in my lap and be still. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she chirped, doing as she was told.

Suddenly, a thick fog enveloped them, soon forming a large cloud beneath them. Kagome shrieked as they ascended into the sky, while Rin began laughing happily, much to the amusement or her guardian, as well as the two girls.

"I guess that this is why we were sitting on the ground, huh?"

"You and Rin don't have the balance to fly while standing." 'Not yet, anyway.'

"When will we arrive?" Kira wondered.

"Sunrise."

"Really? But it took about three days to get to your place with Ah-Un," Kagome explained.

"My mist is much faster than Ah-Un, and does not need to rest. It doesn't tire." He paused. "Though it shouldn't take more than a day and a half." He chuckled before adding, "It's nice to know how the old toad really feels about me."

Within a couple of hours, they had reached the Bone-Eater's Well, thanks, in part, to Kagome's directions. They touched down and the mist dissipated, placing them on the ground.

The four walked up to the well. "What now?" Kira asked Kagome.

"We pray that the well lets him pass, that's what."

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, who was still holding his hand.

"Rin, you behave for Kira and Akira. You are also to attend your lessons with Tomo and Tama. Do you understand?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, but are you coming back?"

"Of course."

Kagome, seeing the child's pain, knelt down in front of her. "Guess what, Rin? Everyone's staying at the castle with you, just so you can have someone to play with."

"Really?"

"Really. Plus, just tell Inuyasha anything that you want to tell Sesshoumaru, and he'll come and tell him, okay?"

She brightened up a bit. "Okay."

The Taiyoukai's nose twitched. "Speaking of Inuyasha…"

She was about to comment when she sensed the hanyou approach.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He looked at Sesshoumaru. "I need to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow in question, but agreed, following Inuyasha's scent to a private area, where no one would hear them.

"What is it?"

"You have no idea how hard this is for me to say, but I think that we should call a truce."

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. "A truce? Why?"

"Kagome would want me to. Besides, I'm sick of the fighting, and I'm pretty sure that you are, too. We have enough things to worry about with Naraku, so why are we wasting time trying to kill each other? It's exactly what he wants us to do."

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a weak smile. "Inuyasha, you have no idea how much you sounded like Father just then."

He perked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really, and I agree. You have yourself a truce. There is only one condition, and no, it has nothing to do with the Tetsusaiga."

"Then what is it?"

"Let no harm befall Rin. I am placing her in your care, along with Kira."

The half-demon's face turned completely red. "W-what do you mean?"

"I may not be able to see, but I'm not blind. Besides, your scents are all over each other."

"Y-you should head back now," Inuyasha stammered as he returned to the well, followed by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about," Kira said.

"I dunno, but let's ask because here they come."

They watched as the brothers emerged from the forest.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do to him?"

"Who's to say I did anything?"

"Let me see. His face matches his clothing, and you're laughing. Remember, it's all in your eyes, buddy."

"We cleared the air, that is all."

"What do you mean?"

"We called a truce," Inuyasha replied.

"_Seriously_?" the girls cried, hurting the brothers' ears.

"Yes, but now we should go, because that feeling is returning."

"What feeling?" Kira asked.

"Foreboding." He turned toward the demoness. "Rin is in Inuyasha's care. Tell Akira, Tama, and Tomo. I also want you and the exterminator to supervise her lessons."

"Why Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She is a human woman, so it only stands to reason that she be present. She can correct any mistakes made during her lessons."

"Understood, Sessh."

He growled. "For the last time, will you drop that ridiculously childish nickname?"

"Nah. You're stuck with it until the day I die."

To Kagome, he asked, "What do we do now?"

"Basically? Take my hand and jump into the well."

"And when we land?"

"We'll be in my time."

"Are you ready?"

Before she has a chance to respond, Sesshoumaru had lifted the miko into his arms and jumped in.

Inuyasha waited to make sure that it worked before turning back toward Rin and Kira. "Let's get back."

They began walking away when Inuyasha paused to look back at the well.

"Good luck," he whispered as he turned to catch up with his new charges.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey! I'm updating and it's only been, like, 2 months! I'm getting better at this. Hehe. Anyway, I was going to thank someone for catching my eleventy billion mistakes and blunders, but I can't find the Post-It note that her name is written on, so I'm sorry. Thanx to everyone that keeps sending me reviews, cuz it helps a lot.**

**I've been a bit distracted with work and my new anime buddies(Matt and Liz-hehe), so I apologize for this taking as long as it did. I hope you like it, and PLEASE, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We're here," Kagome stated. She turned toward her companion as he put her down. "I guess it really is in your blood. Are you okay?"

"That was…interesting, to say the least," the Taiyoukai replied.

"Let me just warn you now that in this time, there are noises everywhere and the air is polluted, so the smell isn't the most pleasant. Luckily, our shrine has wards to protect the peace, so you should be okay." Nodding, he jumped out of the well when he heard the miko climbing out. When she reached the top, she took hold of his hand. "Come on. My house is this way." He followed the girl into her house when a voice rang out.

"Is that you, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me."

"Good, then perhaps you could tell me why Inuyasha came here looking for you almost a week ago," she stated.

Kagome cringed. "Something important happened, and I didn't have time to tell Inuyasha," she explained sheepishly.

"And what was so important that you had to worry your friends and family?"

"Your daughter was helping me," Sesshoumaru replied, shocking Kagome, and bringing her mother into the room.

"Oh, hello. And you are?"

"Mom, this is Sesshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"Half? So, that would mean that you're a full demon, right?"

"Correct."

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru." He nodded in agreement. "Now, you said that Kagome was helping you?"

"She was. It would appear that a traitor in my castle has placed a curse upon me. The miko has been trying to break it. My retainer was a bit, overzealous, and brought her to my home as soon as she arrived, allowing her no time to inform anyone of her whereabouts."

"And now? Did he find you?"

"Yeah. He followed that stupid little toad's scent to his castle. Everyone's there now, watching over his lands."

"Lands? Castle?"

"Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands, Mom."

"I see. Well, you're welcome here for as long as you need, but I feel that I should warn you about my father."

"Warn me?"

"My father dislikes demons and tries to banish them with the sutras that he carries."

"Trust me, Sesshoumaru, he's completely harmless. Those sutras don't work on Inuyasha, so I highly doubt that they'll work on you." She looked around. "Where _is_ Gramps, anyway? And Souta."

"They're at the park." To Sesshoumaru, she asked, "Will you be eating with us?"

"I must respectfully decline. I do not eat human food."

"If you'd like, we have fresh vegetables."

"That will be fine." He bowed slightly. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime. I'll let Kagome show you to our spare room." With that, she returned to the kitchen, but not before seeing her daughter take his hand and guide him to the stairs. 'He's blind,' she realized. She continued making breakfast, all the while reminding herself to search the storehouse.

* * *

"Hold on, Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?"

"Right in front of you, there are twelve steps." When they reached the top, she explained, "The spare room is next to mine, and for you, about six paces on your left."

He stopped in front of a door. "Here?"

"Yup."

He opened the door and entered the room. It was obvious that the room wasn't frequently used, he deduced, from the musky smell. After being informed that the bed was four paces in front of him, he walked over to it and sat down.

"This will do."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that it pleases you, My Lord." The comment was promptly ignored. "So, Sesshoumaru, how long do you think it'll be until you'll be able to see?"

"If this temporal excursion actually works, my vision should begin improving by morning."

"Wow. I know that demons have quick healing abilities, but yours is amazing."

"It is. Mine is more advanced than most because of my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"She had the ability to heal. She was also a skilled apothecary."

"Cool. Did she teach you?"

"She tried. I had, difficulties, learning the potions and other concoctions."

"Do you still?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yes."

She smiled brightly. "Ha! I finally found something that you can't do!"

He glared at her. "I said that I have difficulties, not that I can't do it."

"Oh, just admit it. You're not as perfect as you think you are."

"If you recall, I never said that I was perfect."

"You don't have to. Your attitude says it loud and clear."

The Demon Lord had opened his mouth to respond when he picked up on the approach of Kagome's mother.

"Your mother is coming." A few moments later, there was a knock at the door before it was opened, indeed revealing the Higurashi matriarch. She was holding a laundry basket.

"Sorry to intrude, but I brought out some of my late husband's clothes, in case you would like to change into something else."

"Thanks, Mom." Sesshoumaru nodded.

It was downstairs that the trio heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps running upstairs.

"Mom?"

"We're in the spare room, Souta!" she called back. The door opened to reveal the ten-year-old boy.

"Is breakfast re-" He stopped when he saw his sister and Sesshoumaru. "Hey, Sis. Who'd you bring home?"

"This is Sesshoumaru. He's-"

"Inuyasha's brother," he blurted out, completely awestruck. "Are you a full demon?"

"I am," he replied.

"Wow. That, is so cool. So, how old are you? Are you older?"

"I am over a thousand, and yes. Inuyasha is slightly over two-hundred."

"You're a _thousand_? How awesome is that?"

"That's enough, Souta. Go on downstairs and set the table. Your sister and her guest will be eating up here."

"Aw, but do I have to?"

"I'm sure that they have a lot to discuss, so go on."

"Fine," he conceded dejectedly, leaving the room.

"I'll be right back up with your breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi said as she, too, left, only to return a minute later.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight. "Are those what I think they are?"

Strawberry pancakes with maple syrup?"

"Uh huh."

"Of course."

"Mom, I love you to death."

"I know," she joked, placing the two plates on the bed. "And for your friend, I brought fresh vegetables from the garden."

"I thank you."

"It's no trouble, but I thought that you should know that my son will be up here as soon as he finishes his breakfast." That said, she left to eat, as well as to distract her youngest child.

The two ate in silence until Kagome spoke. " I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't you change into some modern clothes and we can walk around the city. It'll give your senses a chance to get used to this time."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I suppose so."

"Okay, let me just find you something to wear." She began rummaging through the basket of clothes. "Good thing my dad was really tall."

"Was?"

"Um, yeah. He died shortly after Souta was born."

"I see."

"Here we go. Now, hold out your hands."

"Why?"

"Oh, just do it."

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. After placing the pair of jeans in his hands, she demonstrated how to fasten them. Then moved on to the white T-shirt she had found.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna bring my mom these dishes and then get changed myself." He nodded as she left the room.

After dropping off the dishes, she ran back up to her room. The miko searched her room until she found her favorite pair of dark denim hip-huggers and a deep magenta halter-top.

'Hm, I match his markings,' she mused. Then it hit her. 'Wait. What do I tell people about his markings? Well, I guess I can say that they're tattoos.' Shrugging, she left her room and knocked on the door. "Are you done in there?"

"I believe so."

She opened the door and was stopped in her tracks. The light denim jeans fit him perfectly and the ivory shirt revealed his well-maintained physique.

'Wow,' her mind screamed before she said, "You look good in those clothes, but what happened to the fur?"

"It's part of me, so I simply willed it away."

"What is it, anyway?"

"It connects me to my beast form."

"Are you able to hide your markings, too?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's not entirely normal. At least the crescent? No one here knows it's meaning anyway. We can just say that the streaks are tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Ink designs on the skin." Nodding, Sesshoumaru focused and slowly ran his index and middle fingers across his forehead, effectively hiding the royal mark. "Hm, one last touch."

"What now?"

"Sit down, please." When he did, she braided his hair into a long silver rope, tying it off with a rubber band.

"Are you quite done, Miko?"

"Yes, but could you call me Kagome in public?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you. Well, let's go."

They walked downstairs and Kagome peeked into the dining room.

"Mom, we're going out for a bit."

"Okay, but take the sunglasses on the table by the door. Your friend might need them."

"Sun-glasses?" he asked, confused.

"They protect your eyes from the sun. I guess that she realized that you were blind. I'll bet that she thought the sun would be too bright at first."

"Okay, but have you ever made Inuyasha dress in this odd attire?"

She snorted. "He can barely wear the hat to cover his ears without pitching a fit. I just don't let him leave the shrine. You, at least, understand the concept of being inconspicuous."

"Do you honestly believe that Inuyasha knows it's meaning to begin with?"

"Good point."

"Now, where are we going?"

"There's a small bit of woods not too far away. I thought that we could go there. We need to walk a bit through town, but not too much. It's just that it's a very relaxing place for me."

"Understandable. A miko feels most comfortable when near nature."

"I think that Kaede told me that once." Shrugging, Kagome took the demon's hand and led him down the main stairs of the shrine, though stopped suddenly about half way down.

"What is it?"

"The wards end here. After this step, it'll all hit at once." Nodding, they walked down the rest of the stairs and continued on through town.

"This is why I hate humans," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Why?"

"Only humans would do this to nature," he replied, his nose wrinkling at the smell.

"Well, I agree with you. We just don't have as strong a connection to the earth as you."

"You seem to be only exception I have ever met."

She smiled and nudged him in the side. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a compliment."

"Good thing you know better." The girl giggled softly, a sound that Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from thinking was 'cute'. 'I've spent far too much time with this girl.' His musing was halted by a loud yell.

"Kagome!"

Turning toward the yell, Kagome saw her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, run over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted when they reached her.

"How've you been?" Eri asked.

"Yeah," Ayumi added. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"I was away helping a friend," she replied. 'Not exactly a lie,' she told herself. It was then that she noticed that the three teens had turned their full attention toward Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, who's your friend?" Yuka asked, proverbial hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."

Leaning close, Eri asked, "Is this the jealous, two-timing, hothead that you've told us about?"

"Um, no. This is his brother," she explained.

"Half-brother," he cut in, his silky voice making them melt.

"But, why are you two holding hands? I thought that you were dating his brother."

That caught the Taiyoukai's attention. He had been a bit curious as to the relationship between Inuyasha and the miko for some time now. It appeared that he would finally be getting some answers.

She turned bright pink. "No, I'm not dating anyone, least of all Inuyasha, and I'm holding Sesshoumaru's hand because he can't see. I happen to be friends with both and offered to help him out until his vision returns, which should be soon," she explained. "I've told you guys a thousand times that I'm not dating Inuyasha."

"Well, what about him? He's absolutely _gorgeous_," Yuka whispered.

"Well, he is that," Kagome agreed. "Only problem is, I think he knows it."

"I can hear you, you know, Little Miko." This caused the blush to return to her cheeks.

"Miko?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, because I live in a shrine."

"We should get going, Kagome," he stated.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to the girls. "Sorry, but we were on our way somewhere."

"No problem," Eri said.

"Just call us later or something," Ayumi added.

"Sure thing." To Sesshoumaru, she said, "Let's go." He nodded and followed the girl, leaving her three friends on the corner where they had been stopped.

"Jealous, two-timing hothead, hm? I assume that they meant Inuyasha."

"Yeah. I've been known to rant about him to my friends, and they just assumed that he was my boyfriend."

"Which he's not."

"Right."

"Do you wish he was?"

She stopped. "Why do you want to know?"

"You ask questions of me, so it's only fair. Besides, I'm curious as to why he's so protective."

They had just reached the wooded area, so Kagome led him to a nearby bench and they sat down.

"There was a time when I wanted more than just friendship, but I now know that he'll never see me as anything other than Kikyou's reincarnation."

"Is that why you are you insecure?"

She paused. "Am I?"

"You think that you are weak. That, is insecure."

"I suppose so. I mean, when you're told something for long enough, you grow to believe it."

"What is it about Inuyasha that makes his word law?"

"What do you mean?"

"He says it, therefore that must be the truth. Tell me, does he ever compliment you?"

"Sure he does."

"How often?"

"Well, um, I guess it isn't too often, but he said that my scent was nice once."

"What was the situation?"

"He was human and dying," she admitted.

"And your friends?"

"All the time, now what are you getting at?"

"Inuyasha isn't perfect."

"Oh, I know that, trust me."

"Then stop taking his criticism as fact. Now, in regards to the undead priestess, ask yourself why she can use her powers."

"What do you mean? She's a miko. Why couldn't she use them?"

"She's tainted my death and malice. What must a miko possess in order to use her powers?"

It dawned on her. "A pure heart and soul." She turned to him. "Then why _can_ she still use her abilities?"

"It's your soul inhabiting her body, isn't that right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Not much escapes my attention."

"So, you 're telling me that it's my soul fragment that allows her to purify?"

He nodded. "Yours is the purest soul I've seen; purer than Midoriko's, I'd wager. It isn't tainted in the least by evil or the prejudices of the time. Remember that you're far more powerful that Inuyasha gives you credit for." The slight scent of tears invaded the Taiyoukai's senses. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," she answered serenely. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." She then placed her head on his shoulder, startling him at first. His left arm began moving on it's own, wrapping around Kagome's small frame. A small giggle escaped.

"What?" he asked.

"Who would've ever thought that we'd be friends?"

"Hm, I suppose we are."

"By the way, I think I know why we've been sharing dreams."

"Continue."

"I think it might be because I've been using my powers on you. It's acting like a link."

"Makes sense."

"I don't know how to sever it, though."

"We'll figure it out."

"You know, I like you like this," the girl mumbled.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Less guarded, I guess. Calmer, too." She paused. "I know that I've asked you this before, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it may be because I stopped thinking of you as an ordinary human."

At that, Kagome sat up, clearly surprised. "Why?"

"An ordinary human wouldn't have expelled enough energy to purify me." As if an afterthought, he added, "And an ordinary miko wouldn't have held back." His lips curled into a smirk as he felt her temperature rise, a sure sign that she was blushing. "You blush quite easily, Kagome."

"Um…"

Sesshoumaru heard the sudden jump in her heartbeat and was unable to keep the small smirk from growing into a full smile.

'Strange. Why do I feel so warm when I sense her emotions like this? I almost feel…content.' "Strange."

"What is?" mumbled Kagome, barely awake.

"Nothing," he replied, unconsciously pulling the girl closer. "You humans and your constant need for sleep are quite entertaining."

"You've slept every night since I arrived at your home."

He shrugged. "This curse drains me of energy. What would you have me do? I'd rather not collapse during the upcoming council meeting."

"Good point."

He was silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "How can you be so relaxed around me? It makes no sense."

She sat up and smiled at him. "I trust you." Kagome's smile faded when she saw utter shock and complete confusion break through his mask of indifference. "What? Haven't you ever trusted anyone?"

"No."

Her shock was evident. "No one?"

"Well, my mother, Uncle, Kira, and Akira."

"What about your father?"

His eyes clouded. "Until my mother's death."

"But I'm sure people trust you."

"If you recall, I was cursed by someone living in my castle. Does that sound like trust to you?"

"What about Jaken?"

"He's afraid."

"Rin, then. And Kira and Akira."

"I suppose."

"Well then, you have my trust, and I hope that you will trust me." Not knowing what else to say or how to respond, he just nodded. After a moment, Kagome got up and stretched, yawning loudly. "I'm done sitting here. Let's do something. A walk, maybe."

"A walk won't hurt, I suppose," Sesshoumaru conceded, getting to his feet as well.

"Sorry, I've just been really, _really_ fidgety for some reason."

"You may have had too much rest at my home."

"Maybe, but it feels different."

"Perhaps your powers are warning you of impending danger."

"Can they do that?"

"Of course. It's similar to empathy."

"Ya think?"

"It's certainly a possibility worth considering." The two left the woods, both thinking the same thought.

'From which side of the well is the danger coming?'


End file.
